Mi flor del desierto
by Bara-san
Summary: Hace ya 3 años que Shikamaru vió por última vez a su amada Kunoichi, y una tarde recuerda lo ocurrido la última vez que estubo con ella. 100% ShikaTema!La clasificación es porque más adelante habrá Lemon, pero ya al final jajaja que mala soy.
1. Una noche a tu lado

Ahí estaba yo, caminando en la mitad del desierto, en camino a Suna, con una misión de escolta, aunque yo no entendía por qu

Ahí estaba yo, caminando en la mitad del desierto, en camino a Suna, con una misión de escolta, aunque yo no entendía por qué, digo, de todas formas esa persona a la que tenía que escoltar tenia que volver luego a Konoha, ¿Para qué se tenía que ir si iba a regresar? Pregunto yo. La susodicha caminaba a mi lado, la mejor kunoichi de toda Suna, la hermana del kazakage y la mujer más orgullosa que conozco, Sabaku no Temari.

Si, tenía que escoltar a ésta "damisela frágil" hasta la villa de la arena porque, según me informó Tsunade-sama, alguien parecía estar tras ella para hacerle daño, y aunque ella insistió que no necesitaba escolta alguna, pues...aquí estoy, ¿quieren más explicaciones?.

-Ya deja esa cara de fastidió –me dijo amablemente...de acuerdo...en realidad me lo gritó ¬¬

-Hmmm

-Eres muy comunicativo –nótese su sarcasmo

-Comunicarme es muy problemático, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?

-Aún falta camino, pero te aseguro que mañana por la tarde ya estaremos ahí

-Hmmm –me limite a decir, era tan problemático andar por ese desierto, solo había...arena - ¿te molesta si te pregunto algo?

-Eso depende de la pregunta

-¿ No se cansan del paisaje desértico? –mire a mi alrededor como buscando algo más que ese polvo rojizo- digo, solo hay arena, arena, arena y...adivina...arena ¬¬

-Hmmm, talvez no sea tan colorido como tu amada Konoha, pero tiene sus encantos, hay unos atardeceres preciosos aquí -comentó con cierta, ¿cómo lo describiría?, ¿chispa?

-Si tal vez, ¡pero el calor es insoportable!

-Jaja, no te preocupes, en la noche la temperatura baja, y mucho

Bueno, pasaron las horas y caminamos, y caminamos, y caminamos hasta que calló la noche y...tal y como la chica lo prometió, comenzó a hacer un poquito de frío, solo un poquito...para que miento...

-Ah!!, esta helando!!, ¿cómo puede caer tan rápido la temperatura?

-Te lo dije XD – aunque era leve, pude notar que estaba temblando

-Tiemblas

-¿Ah?

-Que estas temblando, ¿tienes frío?

-Jeje, si un poco, tal vez lo mejor será descansar y continuar mañana, ademas la temperatura puede descender más

- "¿Más frío?" Entonces busquemos un lugar en donde... –mi mirada se posó en una formación rocosa- mira, ahí puede haber un lugar para pasar la noche

-Buena idea, vamos

Nos dirigimos corriendo hacia ahí, escalamos un poquito, bueno, ¡¡de echo fui YO el que escaló, ya que Temari encontró una senda por donde pasar y la muy maldita no me dijo absolutamente NADA!!, la cosa es que cuando llegamos más o enos a la mitad de la rocota, porque era una roca enorme, divisamos una cueva, no era muy grande ni muy profunda, pero servía para pasar esa noche tan fría.

-Bueno, si empieza a nevar juro que me da algo –me dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de mi –es extraño, nunca había sentido tanto frío

-Hmmm –entonces lo recordé, en mi morral (mochila o como le digan) había empacado un cobertor, había pensado luego, "que estupidez, vas al desierto", pero ahora no me lo parecía tanto – ten –le dije al momento de cubrirla con la manta

-Gracias n/n... pero tú no tienes con que taparte ahora

-No te preocupes, soy hombre, ¡¡soy rudo!! –pude escuchar una pequeña risilla de parte de la rubia- LO SOY

-Jaja, si claro –me dijo burlonamente, luego se acerco más a mi y me cubrió con parte del cobertor mientras se apoyaba un poco en mi –al menos caliéntate un poco, no quiero llevar arrastrando una paleta a Suna

-¬/¬ -debo admitir que se sentía muy bien estar así

Nos mantuvimos así alrededor de 10 min., mientras hablábamos de cosas variadas, cuando ella sintió que mi temperatura corporal ya había subido dio señales de apartarse.

-Ya estas más caliente –se iba a quitar, pero a mi me gustaba estar junto a ella, por lo que la sostuve de la cintura y la pegué más a mi, a lo que pensé me iba a golpear –¿qué haces?

-¿Podemos estar así un poco más? –le pregunte casi en un susurro, estaba seguro de que una cachetada se iba a ir en contra de mi pobre cara, pero no fue así, después de unos segundos se dejo llevar por mi agarre y logre que apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho, al igual que su brazo.

Me quede pensando en el momento, mirando hacia la nada, de seguro estuve así un muy buen rato porque para cuando volví a mi realidad, Temari ya se encontraba placidamente dormida, acurrucada en mi pecho. Yo no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa, se veía tan dulce, no agresiva como siempre, se veía tan linda cuando dormía, me encantaba todo en ella, su rostro, su complexión, todo.

Su hermoso cabello despedía su dulce aroma, el cual me embriagaba, ese bello cabello rubio oscuro que tan bien se le veía, esa noche de seguro que fue una de las más felices de mi vida, el sentirla junto a mi al menos una única vez...porque, ella hermana del kazekage, la mejor de Suna, ¿por qué estaría con alguien como yo?, pero al menos esa noche la podía sentir junto a mi, por esa noche...podía estar a su lado.


	2. Lo que siento por ti

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol que entraban y me daban en la cara me hicieron despertar con pesadez, me frote los ojos

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol que entraban y me daban en la cara me hicieron despertar con pesadez, me frote los ojos con una mano y casi de inmediato mire hacia mi pecho ya que sentía que algo apoyado en él, y entonces la vi, aún dormida, a esa rubia que me encantaba, a Temari.

Pase unos momentos viéndola, cuando comenzó a moverse un poco para luego ir abriendo lentamente sus orbes verdes; al parecer aún estaba adormilada, porque incluso cuando me volteó a ver, no pareció caer en cuenta de que se encontrada acurrucada en mi pecho.

-Ohajyo –le salude

-Ohajyo –dio un bostezo, se vio tan tierna n.n, y luego se talló los ojos

-Se nota que has tenido un buen sueño

-Como un tronco – se volvió a apoyar en mi pecho y después de unos instantes pareció darse cuenta- espera...¿me dormí...?

-Hai

-O/O...Perdona si te incomode –se disculpó mientras se levantaba rápidamente

-No para nada, recuerda que fui yo el que te pidió que te quedases así

-Si, es verdad –estaba bastante sonrojada, pero igual tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios. –lo mejor será que sigamos o nunca llegaremos a Suna

-Si, vamos

Retomamos nuestro camino, pero el ambiente estuvo bastante incomodo, muy tenso para ser más específico, y es que ella no me hablaba mucho ni yo a ella, aunque de vez en cuando podía percibir una mirada por parte suya. Bueno, al llegar el medio día al fin pude divisar ese enorme muro de roca que era la entrada a la villa, apresuramos el paso y nos recibieron dos jounins, uno de ellos era Baki, el sensei de Temari y sus hermanos y el otro era uno de los susodichos, Kankuro, quien recibió a su hermana mayor con un abrazo ya que no la había visto desde hace mas o menos un mes, en cuanto a mi, bueno no hubo abrazo lo cual siempre agradeceré, pero si hubo una bienvenida algo...agresiva.

-Tú!! –me grito el mediano de los Sabaku

-¿Qué?

-Tú!!

-¿Qué?

-Espero que no le hayas puesto las manos encima a Temari ¬¬

-Oh ya basta Kankuro –le indicó ella- Shikamaru no se merece ese trato de tu parte

-Ya lo se, ya lo se, se merece que lo golpeen pero no quiero llegar a eso

-También es un gusto verte ¬¬

-Hmmm

Después del animado encuentro, y puesto que aún no habíamos comido nada, Temari y Kankuro me llevaron a comer curry, pero ese no era cualquier curry, no señor, tenía un aspecto rojizo oscuro y poseía un aroma que quemaba la garganta.

-¿Esto se puede comer?

-Si, tu pruébalo –me animó Temari

-Es un platillo único de la villa de la arena, te aseguro que nunca has probado algo igual –me decía el marionetista muy orgulloso

-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen –pues yo veía que ellos lo comían con mucho gusto, por lo que debía estar bueno –Itadakimasu –tome una porción bastante grandecita de ese curry y me lo lleve a la boca, pero algo pasó – ahhhhhhhhh!! –exclame de pronto ya que el curry estaba increíblemente condimentado, ¿cómo lo comían?, estaba muy picante.

-Toma –me dijo la chica pasándome una botellita con sake –creo que debimos decirte que estaba condimentado .U

-¿Tu...crees? – aún me costaba recobrar el aliento, dios eso fue horrible

-¡¡Jajajaja, pero ha sido muy divertido ver su cara!!

-¬¬

De acuerdo no fue lo mejor que me pasó, pero bueno, el resto del día estuve checando algunos asuntos que Tsunade me había encargado, y para cuando los termine ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que decidí ir hacia la mansión del Kazakage, pues Temari me había ofrecido quedarme en su casa esa noche, es que era tan dulce y considerada que... ejem...retornando a lo que importa, me dirigía hacia allá cuando pude divisar a la kunoichi en la parte más alta de uno de esos edificios color arena. Trepe por el muro y llegue donde ella.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté

-Nada

-a, pues para hacer nada te vez muy entretenida ¬¬ -decidí, por algún motivo, acercarme más y sentarme a su lado

-Si tanto interés tienes, mira –me dijo señalando el horizonte, a lo que yo voltee a ver

-Wow, eso si es un atardecer OuO –era lo más bonito que había visto, el sol ocultándose detrás de esas dunas arenosas, esos colores rojizos y amarillentos con un toque violeta –jamás vi uno igual

-Te lo dije, aquí los atardeceres son los más bellos

-Si, los más bellos –dije en un susurro, y por no se qué razón, voltee a verla y ella a mi, pero al instante quitamos la mirada, un poco apenados ambos aunque podría jurar que ella me estaba regalando una sonrisa, ligera, pero ahí estaba

-Bueno, mañana habrá que volver a Konoha

-¿Para qué volviste si tenías que regresar al día siguiente? No le encuentro el sentido

-Pues, no lo se, supongo que extrañaba mi hogar, a mis hermanos, todo eso- suspiro con algo de melancolía y luego me miro con igual sentir - ¿Tú no extrañarías Konoha, tus amigos y a tu familia si te alejaras por un mes entero?

-MMMM – me quedé pensando por unos minutos, pero las únicas imágenes que se me vinieron a la mente fueron las de un Naruto diciendo "¡¡VOY A SER HOKAGE, DATEBAYO!!", un Chiuji comiendo, una Ino corriendo tras Sasuke y peleando con Sakura, una padre igualito a mi y una madre gritona y problemática, no ayudaba mucho –las imágenes que vienen a mi no me están ayudando, solo me hacen pensar que mis conocidos y familiares son muy problemáticos .

-Jajaja, para ti todo lo es

-Varias cosas, pero no todas

-¿Qué no es problemático, Nara shikamaru?

-mmmm, dormir, las nubes, el atardecer, comer, mmmm –había algo más, algo que no era tan problemático como parecía –tú –dije en voz un poco baja, pero que ella alcanzo a oír

-¿Yo no soy problemática?

-No tanto –le contesté para dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa, que ella me devolvió

-¿Sabes que cuando te lo propones puedes ser...?

-¿Aburrido, cursi, molesto, problemático...?

-Tierno

-¿Crees que soy tierno?

- Te lo repito, cuando te lo propones n.n

-Hmm, esta oscureciendo, lo mejor será que nos vallamos

-¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ¬u¬

-No, pero temo lo que Gaara y Kankuro me puedan hacer si no llegamos

-Jaja, si tienes razón , vamos ya –dijo al momento en que se levanto de golpe, pero esto provoco un tropiezo ocasionando que me cayera encima – ite .

-A mi igual me dolió

-Perdona... –levantó un poco la vista, curiosamente al mismo tiempo que yo, por lo que nuestras miradas terminaron por cruzarse –O/O

-O/O

-Perdona – me dijo despacio mientras aún me miraba

-No te preocupes –le conteste en igual estado

Por alguna razón no nos quitamos la mirada de encima, como si se nos hubiesen ido las almas, ella estaba sobre de mi y yo la veía directamente a los ojos, ¿y qué querían que hiciera?, me había caído mi ángel encima, y yo no me lo esperaba. De repente ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo comprometedora que se veía la situación por lo que ella se separa de inmediato, aunque yo me hubiese quedado así encantado de la vida.

-Yo...lo...lo siento –me dijo sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos

-Jeje, ¿nos vamos?

-Aja

En el camino evitó lo más que pudo mi mirada, pero yo, yo la miraba de reojo a cada oportunidad, cuando llegamos y entramos... de nuevo Kankuro se puso sobre protector.

-¡Aléjate! – be gritó al momento en que Temari y yo pisamos la habitación

-Kankuro ¬¬'

-Ya basta, estoy arto de ti

-Pues ni modo, no quiero verte tan cerca de mi hermana

-¿Tan cerca? "Si hubieses visto como estábamos hace solo 20 min. ¬u¬"

-Mira –dijo señalándonos –estas a menos de 3 pasos de ella

-Dios, Kankuro cállate ya – menciono Gaara antes de retirarse

-Hmmm ¬¬ , bueno ya me voy a dormir –se comienza a retirar –pero te tengo en la mira y solo para que lo sepas mi habitación esta junto a la de Temari

-¿Y me lo dices por qué...?

-Por si se te ocurre algo por la noche, ahora sabes que me enteraré –despues de esta escalofriante escena se retira dejando a Temari roja como tomate y a mi con cara de "WTF?"

-Tu hermano tiene serios problemas mentales

-Discúlpalo, ven vamos a dormir

La seguí hasta que llegamos a un pequeño corredor, en éste habían 5 puertas color café. Ella se detuvo frente a la primera.

-Ésta es mi habitación, por si algo se te ofrece, la de a lado es la de Kankuro, esta que esta aquí es la tuya y aquélla la de Gaara, no duerme mucho pero ahí esta jaja y la del fondo es el baño –me indico mientras me señalaba cada puerta

-Esta bien, gracias

-n.n Que descanses

-Hmm –por alguna razón me sentí observado y al voltear hacia la puerta de Kankuro pude ver dos ojos que me miraban con malicia

-Kankuro ¬¬

-¬¬ -no dijo nada, raro en él y cerro la puerta

-Si hace algo me despiertas y le doy su merecido

-Je, no te preocupes

-Oyasumi n.n

-Oyasumi –antes de que pudiese pensar –me acerque a su mejilla y le di un pequeño beso, luego me di la vuelta y me fui a la habitación, lo último que vi fue a una Temari sorprendida, tocándose suavemente la mejilla y esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa.


	3. Regreso a Konoha ¡¡No me dejan decir

Me encontraba recostado en un árbol muy frondoso, el día estaba soleado, las nubes pasaban lentamente por ese bello cielo azul

Me encontraba recostado en un árbol muy frondoso, el día estaba soleado, las nubes pasaban lentamente por ese bello cielo azul mientras yo dormitaba debajo de la sombra que ese majestuoso lugar me ofrecía. De pronto algo me hizo abrir los ojos, una voz, una dulce y tierna, pero con deje de orgullo que llamaba mi nombre. "Shikamaru" me decía, era muy familiar, abrí los ojos y en frente se encontraba Temari, mirándome directamente a los ojos, inclinada para poder estar a mi altura, se acercó más a mi y se recostó a mi lado apoyándose y acurrucándose en mi pecho, como lo hizo aquella noche en la cueva, después me miro con una sonrisa y se acercó más a mi rostro y me besó con dulzura en los labios, yo no tarde ni un segundo en contestarle, luego ella rompió el beso suavemente y se dirigió a apoyarse de nuevo en mi pecho mientras lo acariciaba suavemente, "Shikamaru", me volvió a llamar, yo susurre su nombre con una ronca voz, "Shikamaru", me seguía llamando en un tono de voz muuy sensual y yo le seguía llamando a ella, después ...sentí un cubetazo de agua helada, por lo que desperté de mi hermoso sueño.

-¡¡Despiértate, Nara!!

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo? –preguntaba aún algo aturdido por el húmedo despertar, y entonces vi a Kankuro parado frente a la cama con un balde vacío en las manos - ¿Kankuro?, ¿Qué te pasa, por qué me despiertas así?

-Temari me pidió que lo hiciera para que desayunaras algo y eso fue hace ya 15 min.

-Aahh, ya, -lance un bostezo que apuesto a que me logro ver los intestinos – enseguida voy

-Bien, ahora que estas despierto explícame... –se acerca más hasta que se encontró a una distancia muy corta de mi -¿Por qué llamabas a mi hermana en sueños? ¬¬

-¿Perdón? O.O

-Si, estabas diciendo "Temari, Temari" mientras dormías...¿me lo explicas?¬¬

-Ah pues... –ahora si estaba muerto, tenía que encontrar una excusa rápida, pero por desgracia no vino a mí

-¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A SOÑAR CON ELLA!!

Mmm, no recuerdo mucho lo que sucedió después, y claro, ¿quién quería?, lo borre por completo de mi mente, para que se den una idea de lo horrible que fue.

Después de eso, Kankuro salió del cuarto y yo pude cambiarme para bajar. Cuando lo hice, vi a Kankuro y Gaara ya desayunando, pero Temari no había probado bocado alguno por lo visto.

-Buenos días –salude al entrar para luego sentarme en el lugar vacío junto a Temari, ganándome una furiosa mirada de Kankuro y la atención de Gaara

-Se te han pegado las sabanas –comento divertida

-Si, pero él –dije apuntando a Kankuro – me despertó con un cubetazo de agua fría ¬¬

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Bueno, es que no se quería despertar, además deberías agradecérmelo Nara, si no lo hubiese echo aún tendrías esa pesadilla

-¿Pesadilla?

-Si estaba diciendo que lo perseguía un mapache muy peludo

-¿Eso es verdad Shikamaru? –me preguntó, al parecer no le creía en lo más mínimo a su hermano

-Pues... – estaba por decirle que no, pero al mirar la mirada molesta de Kankuro y la mirada sospechosa de Gaara preferí callar, al parecer el Kazekage sospechaba algo y lo más seguro ara que l marionetista le fuese con el chisme – si, es verdad jeje n.n'

-Ah- exclamo ella con sorpresa

-Hoy iniciaremos nuestro viaje a Konoha, así que alisten pronto sus cosas –nos menciono Gaara antes de salir de la estancia

-Gaara, necesitamos hablar –le dijo su hermano mayor, luego se fueron, pero ya me podía imaginar de que se iba a tratar esa charla

Una hora después comenzamos a encaminarnos a Konoha, pero el ambiente era muy desagradable para mí, pues podía sentir la asesina mirada de Gaara sobre mi, al parecer no se había tomado bien lo ocurrido. En cuanto a Temari y a mi, pues la verdad si la notaba algo extraña, como tímida, al parecer recordaba muy bien el beso de la noche anterior, solo rogaba a Kami-sama que esos dos nunca se enteraran o mi vida podría verse en serio riesgo. Seguimos caminando por largo rato y de pronto Temari se dirigió a mí muy seria.

-Shikamaru

-Hmmm

-¿Por qué fue lo de anoche? – me preguntó

-Lo de anoche...

-Ya sabes, el beso –esa única palabra logro que Gaara y Kankuro pararan las orejas, yo me sentía morir, a pesar de que estaban más adelantados -¿Por qué fue?

-Perdóname si te molesté

-¿Por qué? – me repitió

-Pues...fue...no lo se, mi cuerpo reaccionó solo... y fue sin pensar

-...

-Lo que quiero decir, es que... pues yo – se había acabado mi circo, era ahora o nunca, corría el riesgo de ser herido en el mejor de los casos, pero eso no me detendría –quiero decir que yo... para mi..

-¿Saben qué?, si seguimos a éste paso nunca llegaremos a Konoha, ni hemos salido del desierto – me interrumpió ese idiota amante de los muñecos

-Apresuremos el paso –dijo Gaara con tono frío

-Hai –respondió ella antes de empezar a correr, a mi solo me quedó hacer lo mismo, pero ese idiota lo había echo a propósito, pero no me rendiría, Sabaku no Temari conocería mis sentimientos por ella a cualquier precio, ¡¡me habría de comer esa tuna aunque me espinara la mano!!.

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar al bosque, ya con algo de velocidad para llegar a Konoha lo antes posible, y yo seguía terco con querer declararme a mi hermosa flor del desierto, y sus hermanos seguían empeñados en impedírmelo, en especial ese Kankuro, me trataba como si fuese peor que la peste, y Temari, bueno, ella se veía increíble, como por lo general ella iba delante de mí, me daba el luo de observarla, su cabello sujeto en sus cuatro chonguitos que le hacían ver un poco más infantil, a mi en realidad me gustaba verla de pelo suelto, pero igualmente se veía linda, su traje negro que marcaba su bien formado cuerpo, esas curvas que la hacían ver sumamente atractiva, la armonía con la que se movía a pesar de llevar ese enorme abanico, todo ella era hermoso. Al parecer fui muy obvio al admirarla, ya que Kankuro me hizo tropezar con esos hilos de chakra, ocasionando que cayera el árbol y me golpeara directamente en la frente.

-Itai .

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me preguntó Temari, ¡Que linda, se preocupaba por mí!

-Si, eso creo

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-NO lo se, resbalé creo – le mentí

-Te golpeaste en la frente – al parecer la tenía enrojecida por el fuerte trancazo

-Sobreviviré –le dije con orgullo, pero ella se acercó y deposito un tierno beso en mi frente, sin duda ese es uno de mis mejores recuerdos -¿Temari? O/O

-Ten más cuidado –me dijo con cierta dulzura

-Si, lo tendré –ese momento era perfecto, así que decidí confesarme, había que aprovechar la situación- Temari, hay algo que quiero que sepas

-Hmmm, dime

-Pues, la verdad es que tú... –no pude continuar ya que sentí la marioneta de Kankuro detrás de mí

-Que torpe eres Nara –me dijo el mencionado –vamos, no te atrases

-¬¬

-Ya vamos –dijo Temari -¿Qué me decías?

-Nada

-Ah – me dijo algo confundida, había perdido mi oportunidad, ¡maldito Kankuro!

Ese desgraciado me había quitado una oportunidad de oro, nunca en la vida se lo perdonaría, pero aún no pensaba rendirme, y además mi venganza llegaría, no descansaría hasta que Kankuro recibiera una buena...rayos, ya estoy hablando como Sasuke...es problemático ¬¬U

Llegó la noche y puesto que aún faltaba bastante camino para llegar a Konoha decidimos pasar la noche en el bosque. Mientras Gaara buscaba leña para prender el fuego y ese travesti (Kankuro) iba a pescar, Temari y yo nos quedamos solos un rató, el cual pase mirando a la nada...claro que caí en cuenta de que era realmente estupido al dejar pasar una oportunidad más que esta vida me daba, ahora que lo pienso siempre me daba varias, ¡¡el destino estaba de mi lado, y que me le declarara era algo inevitable!!...rayos, ahora empezaba a hablar como Neji, juro que si me ponía a gritar "voy a ser Hokage" o "Datebayo" me pegaba un tiro ¬¬U.

-Espero que no tarden mucho más –rompió el silencio la chica- ya comienza a ponerse oscuro.

-Temari, sobre lo que te quise decir antes...

-Dijiste que no era nada

-Si bueno, lo que pasa es que... yo quiero que sepas...necesito que sepas... que tu me...

-Ya volvimos!! –escuche gritar detrás de mí, maldita sea –perdonen la tardanza n.n

-Ya me comenzaba a preocupar por ustedes dos

-Hmm –Gaara acomodó la leña y me volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos, después prendió el fuego

-Nara –me llamó Kankuro mientras colocaba los pescados cerca del fuego para que se cocinaran –espero no hayas hecho NADA mientras no estábamos

-¬¬

-Porque si lo haces, me enteraré n.n

-¬¬

-Y cuando me entere... bueno, no será agradable para ti n.n

-¬¬U

- Y are que parezca accidente – me dijo ya con una cara de miedo

-O.O

-Jajajaja, caíste estoy jugando jajaja XD

-A bueno...

-No pero enserio, voy a lastimarte si me entero ¬¬ -me dijo antes de seguir con lo suyo

-O.OU –por alguna extraña razón voltee a ver a Gaara

-Parecerá accidente –me dijo bien serio, logrando asustarme más

-OoO "X.X"

-Ya están listos –anunció Kankuro tomando uno de los peces, que eran bastante grandecitos y comenzando a comer

-Hmmm –dijo Gaara con mucho entusiasmo ¬¬

-"Problemáticos" –tome uno de los peces para mi y otro para pasárselo a Temari, en un segundo me dí cuenta de que uno era más grande que el otro y se me ocurrió una idea, "pásale el grande a la dama" me repetía mi mente, y no dude en obedecer –toma Temari

-Gra...gracias n/n –me dijo un poco sonrojada, por lo que supuse noto el detalle, me había ganado un punto, sin embargo sentí como que alguien me meraba feo, eran Gaara y sobre todo Kankuro

-Ò.Ó

Terminamos de comer y decidimos dormir ya, pero un último intent del día por mi parte haría acto de presencia. La kunoichi se acercó a mi y me preguntó...

-¿Me terminas de decir lo que querías?

-A bueno yo solo...nada –dije en un suspiro, no hay duda, en ese entonces era bien cobarde, claro que siempre he sido un cobarde pero... ¬¬

-Ya me canse de que me digas "nada", así que en este ,momento me estas diciendo lo que pasa

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?, bueno, la verdad es que tu me ... –siempre que quería decirlo, la estúpida lengua tenía que trabárseme – tu me...

-¬¬

-Yo a ti... yo a ti...

-¡¡Ya dilo!!

- te quiero mucho – le solté al fin –tú significas mucho para mi

-O.O Shikamaru...

-He tratado de decírtelo, pero ese maldito no me deja ¬¬, la verdad es que yo...yo te...desde esa ves en que me ayudaste con Tayuya (si no es así díganme n.n')... yo siento mucho hacia ti

-Shikamaru yo...

-Si lo se, ¿por qué me corresponderías?, mejor has como que no dije nada –le dije al final, de verdad no puedo creer que pensé que me iba a corresponder –buenas noches – me fui y me recosté en un árbol

-Temari –le llamó Kankuro a lo que ella fue con él

Se sentó a su lado, a mi vinieron las imágenes de esa noche en la cueva, cuando se acurrucó juntó a mi, me sentía tan mal en esos momentos. Pasó un rato y yo no podía dormir, me sentía vacio, sin vida, veía a los dos hermanos Sabaku , uno ya estaba en su séptimo sueño de seguro, y el otro dormitaba sobre un árbol...pero ¿y Temari?, no había vuelto la vista por lo que no me percate cuando se levanto de junto a Kankuro, ¿en dónde estaba?. Lo siguiente que sentí fue como alguien se sentaba junto a mí.

-¿Temari? – pregunte extrañado -¿Qué haces?

-Acomodándome para dormir –me contestó despreocupada y acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro

-¿Pero qué...?

-¿Por qué pensaste que no te correspondería?

-Ah, pues... no lo se ...a veces creo que hasta yo soy problemático

-Si, pero eres mi problemático –me dijo con suma dulzura mirándome a los ojos, lego se acercó a mi rostro y depositó un igualmente dulce beso en mis labios, al cual respondí después de escasos segundos; después ella se volvió a acomodar y yo la rodee con mi brazo, haciendo que de pegara más a mi, moví unos cabellos de su frente y apoyé mi mentón en su cabeza, luego me quedé dormido. Yo no se que estaría soñando ella, pero yo soñé con mi amada flor del desierto.


	4. Muy cariñosos

Bueno pues después de tardarme tanto les he traído otro capitulo

Bueno pues después de tardarme tanto les he traído otro capitulo... etto... si por alguna razón se han dado una vuelta por otras paginas de fanfiction y han visto ahí mi fic, se darán cuenta de que éste capitulo ésta escrito de forma diferente, y es que hace ya rato recibí un mail que decía que el fic había sido posteado en "los malos fics", la verdad que me shockeó un poco, pero me di una vuelta y vi que muchos se quejaban de la forma en la que el fic estaba hecho, los emoticones y la forma de narración sobre todo. Bueno, la verdad que pido una disculpa por los emoticones, es que estoy tan acostumbrada a usarlos que se me van de vez en cuando, pero ya a partir de éste capitulo la historia no tendrá emoticones y los he remplazado por narración... un poco cortita... pero ahí esta; y otra cosa que me decían, o al menos que yo entendí era que pusiera la narración en tercera persona, ya saben, como..."De nada –dijo fulanito de tal que estaba de tal y tal", bueno, solo quiero aclarar que es mi forma de escribir, es decir en primera persona, y eso es algo que va a continuar ya que es la forma que a mí me resulta cómoda y si me van a criticar por eso, háganlo de verdad no me importa, pero es algo que no voy a cambiar; de lo demás si, ya que me parece que no afecta en nada. Y bueno pues después de todo esto, continuemos con el fic.

Me desperté antes de que el sol siquiera diese indicios de querer salir, mire a mi alrededor y vi a Kankuro roncando a los cuatro vientos y a Gaara sobre un árbol aparentemente despierto. Voltee a ver a mi hermosa Temari, aún dormía abrazada a mí, lo que había pasado el día anterior sin duda pudo ser lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida, esa bella mujer me correspondía los sentimientos que le entregaba, era increíble que tan bella flor lo hiciera; me quede embelesado mientras observaba su rostro, tenía una expresión de tranquilidad, se movió un poco y se abrazó más, yo hice lo mismo, pues la tenía abrazada con uno de mis brazos (no, pues si ¿verdad? jaja), pegué mi barbilla a su cabeza y aspire el aroma de su cabello, que rico, adoro ese dulce aroma, en éste mundo no hay nada mejor que ver a mi Temari, ni siquiera ver pasar las nubes.  
De pronto escucho que me llama entre sueños, eso me hace sonreír, me gusta que este soñando conmigo, y no me importa lo que ese marionetista opine, nunca voy a olvidarme de mis sentimientos por ella, y no me importa si me quiere matar, vale la pena morir por ésta belleza. Siento como comienza a moverse, luego de a poco va abriendo sus ojos.

-Ohayo –le saludo suavemente  
-Ohayo –me dice aún adormilada, luego se incorpora un poco y da un largo bostezo  
-Por lo visto dormiste muy bien – me acerco a ella y le doy un beso un poco corto para mi gusto, pero ¡hey!, apenas acabamos de empezar nuestra relación, hay que ir de a poquito, ella me corresponde de inmediato  
-Muy bien... –regresa a acostarse en mi pecho- dormí en pachoncito  
-¿Pachoncito?  
-Pachoncito –me repite en un tono burlón.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos más, disfrutándonos el uno al otro, mi padre tenía razón, las mujeres son tiernas con el tipo que quieren, y ella me lo demostraba. Desgraciadamente teníamos que continuar nuestro viaje a Konoha, por lo que nos levantamos, en ese momento Kankuro despertó sin enterarse de lo que acontecía.

-¡Dormí cual tronco! -decía en un bostezo y una sonrisa en los labios, pero luego parece no ponerse muy contento al ver a Temari junto a mi muy sonriente -¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunta con una cara que reflejaba su enojo.  
-¿De qué hablas? –pregunta la kunoichi  
-¿Por que tan sonriente?... ¿y tú por qué tan cerca de ella?-nos pregunta mientras nos apunta a mí y luego a Temari.  
-No es nada... ¿nos vamos? –le cambió rápidamente la conversación  
-Hmmm, es lo mejor, o nunca llegaremos a Konoha –dijo Gaara de lo más tranquilo, pero al parecer no me miraba con buena cara.

Seguimos como si nada por el bosque, claro que aún nos iba a faltar camino por delante, al menos otras 18 hrs. para arribar en la villa Gaara no dejaba que descansáramos ni un segundo, claro como el tiene a esa cosa Shikaku...a no esperen ese es mi padre, Suraku, Sikaku o como se llame, pero bueno, no nos dejó descansar, claro que no todo fue malo, la verdad surgió un poco de diversión. Por ejemplo, estábamos avanzando cuando sentí como alguien me empujó, creí que era Kankuro por lo que le di mis más sinceros saludos.

-Oyeme desgraciado... –pero me equivoque, no era él si no Temari -¿Qué haces Temari?- le pregunté al mismo tiempo en que cambiaba mi expresión de enojo por una de curiosidad al igual que mi voz.  
-Nada-me dijo inocentemente mientras soltaba unas risitas  
-Hmmm – me di la vuelta para continuar pero de nuevo sentí como me volvían a empujar, cuando me voltee vi a Temari con cara de "yo no fui" -¿esas tenemos? –me acerque y le di un pequeño empujón que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio  
-Oye! – ella me lo devolvió y así comenzamos a reírnos mientras saltábamos de rama en rama por los árboles como niños pequeños  
-Hmmm  
-¿Qué te pasa Kankuro?  
-Ese Nara...esta demasiado confiado con Temari  
-¿Y?  
-Y que no me gusta  
-No esta haciendo nada  
-Pero que dices solo míralo –ve que seguimos jugando, yo estaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparme por él en esos momentos – están muy cariñosos y no me gusta  
-Hmm  
-Jajaja –nos reíamos Temari y yo siguiendo con lo nuestro – eres muy infantil mujer  
-jajaja –parecía una niña pequeña, en verdad me gustaba su personalidad infantil.  
-Problemática – me acerque ágilmente por su espalda y la tomé por la cintura acercándola a mi, por suerte estábamos detrás de un árbol por lo que sus adorables hermanitos no vieron nada  
-Hey ¿qué crees que haces? –me preguntó un poco confundida por mis acciones.  
-Eres tan inocente –me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, luego ella se dio la vuelta y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, yo la abrace de la cintura y volvimos a darnos otro beso, esta vez más intenso que cualquier otro que nos hayamos dado, claro que no habían sido muchos pero... bueno el caso es que nos besamos.  
-¡¡Oigan!!, dejen de jugar, se están quedando atrás así que salgan de donde sea que estén – se escucho la voz de Gaara, la cual se escuchaba harta, así que con pesar rompimos el beso y continuamos nuestro camino, pero seguimos dirigiéndonos miradas cada cierto tiempo  
-Están muy cariñosos esos dos y no me gusta –me sigo preguntando si alguna vez Kankuro dejará de quejarse, es demasiado molesto.  
-Déjalo ir, por ahora al menos

Pasadas unas horas encontramos unas termas y por petición de Temari nos quedamos a relajarnos un rato, habían dos aguas termales separadas por unas rocas, y aunque para mi hubiese sido el paraíso ir con mi amada a esas cálidas aguas... tuve que quedarme con sus hermanos.

-No cabe duda de que Konoha es dichosa al tener termas -decía el marionetista mientras disfrutaba con un leve sonrojo en la cara.  
-Hmmm –aunque no quisiese admitirlo o dejarlo ver era bastante obvio que Gaara disfrutaba de lo relajante del lugar –pero algo así en Suna, en la mitad del desierto... solo un verdadero loco e idiota se metería.  
-Lo se pero una vez, cuando Temari y yo fuimos a Konoha Naruto nos llevó a unas termas y ¡¡le sugerí a Temari hacer unos baños de arena en suna!!  
-¿Baños de arena? –yo solo me imagine a Gaara en un anuncio de Televisión promocionando sus baños de arena –no... mejor no  
-Lo mismo me dijo ella

Después de unos minutos yo me salí del agua y me cambie, después de caminar unos momentos lejos del agua caliente me encontré a una chica muy hermosa de cabellera rubia opaca, cabello largo con un fleco dividido en dos, llevaba una especie de kimono negro con un cinto rojo, por lo visto era ninja pues tenia una banda... ¿de la villa de la arena? Un momento...¡diablos era Temari!

-Shikamaru –me llamó al verme ahí parado mirándola -¿pasa algo?  
-No, nada...es solo que nunca te había visto con el cabello caído.  
-Ah, bueno es que es más cómodo llevarlo en las coletas durante las misiones y creo que ya es una costumbre que tengo desde niña  
-Pues... la verdad te ves preciosa con el cabello suelto – le dije con algo de timidez a lo que ella sonrió.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Si, de verdad -¡¡Kyaaa!!, se ve tan bella.  
-Bueno saberlo –me dijo regalándome una sonrisa  
-Ejem –dijo Kankuro llamándonos la atención -¿Pasa algo Nara?  
-No, nada problemático  
-Mas te vale

Mientras Gaara seguía dentro del agua caliente y no daba signos de querer salir, tenia los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones, pero para mi gustó ya había estado mucho tiempo ahí, y me convencí más cuando comenzó a alucinar.

-Gaara-sama  
-Ah?  
-Gaara-sama  
-¿Quién esta ahí? –ve que del bosque sale una chica con un largo cabello montada de lado sobre un caballo blanco- ¿quién eres?  
-Mi nombre es Mika  
-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?  
-No lo se, pero te he estado observando desde hace mucho  
-Eres una espía  
-No, soy más, una admiradora  
-ah? –la chica comienza a desaparecer –Espera...¿a dónde vas?  
-No puedo decirte mi querido Gaara, pero recuerda...te estaré observando  
-Mika... - el pobre ya estaba mareado por el calor del agua y por lo visto alucinaba, era fácil saberlo ya que sus ojos estaban un tanto desorbitados.

Bueno después de que recobró el conocimiento, pudimos continuar nuestro arduo viaje hasta Konoha, aunque ya no faltaba tanto, si una cuantas horas más, yo solo deseaba llegar y dormir todo un día, estar tranquilo y relajado, después de una ardua misión yo creo que me lo merezco.  
Sin embargo había algo extraño, todo esto había comenzado porque supuestamente unos sujetos iban tras Temari por ser hermana del Kazekage, pero hasta ahora no había ocurrido absolutamente nada.

-Estas muy pensativo –me dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos (chequen la redundancia )  
- Es extraño, se supone que alguien estaba de tras de ti, pero no hemos sido atacados, ni tampoco he sentido que alguien nos esté siguiendo.  
-Hmm, tal vez era un rumor errado, de todas formas mejor así ¿no?  
-Por supuesto –le dije con una sonrisa, era mucho mejor si no había quien quisiese hacerle daño a mi bella kunoichi –pero no deja de preocuparme  
-Pues no lo hagas, estaré bien, soy una mujer fuerte - me dijo con su clásica sonrisa  
-Hmm, y muy problemática –le conteste con ironía antes de darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios

No volvimos a hablar del tema, además no tenía caso hacerlo. Justo después de un rato alcanzamos a ver las puertas de Konoha, yo me sentía aliviado de estar de vuelta en casa, sin embargo al llegar a la villa y entrar nos topamos con otra rubia aún más problemática que mi Temari.

-Hola Shikamaru!! – me saludo mientras venía corriendo hacia nosotros con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Ino...


	5. Celos¡¡¡Nos cacháron!

-Hola Shikamaru

-Hola Shikamaru!! non – me saludó Ino mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros para luego dar un gran salto y abrazarme

-Ino ¬¬

-Te eche muchísimo de menos, y es que no esperaba que te fueses, cuando me entere ya habían pasado varias horas de tu partida, digo al menos me hubieses avisado – me decía mientras hacía un puchero, como una niña chiquita, esa rubia si que era problemática

-¿Y esa quien es? –escuche que Gaara preguntó a su hermano

-Pues, por como lo trata yo creo que es su... –pude observar que cerro su mano en puño y levanto el dedo meñique, haciendo la seña de que era mi novia

-Hmp ¬¬ -era más que obvio que a Temari no le estaba gustando mucho esa situación –no sabía que tenías novie aquí en Konoha

-No es mi novia –le aclare, lo que menos quería era causar un mal entendido, pero estaba difícil por la forma en la que Ino me abrazaba y se pegaba a mi –es solo mi compañera de equipo...Ino ya déjame ¬¬U

-Lo siento jeje

Tenía que pasar el informe de la misión a la Godaime, así que nos dirigimos a verla, entre más rápido sacara yo ese pendiente más rápido estaría yo con mi Temari, no lo se, tal vez sentados bajo un árbol, yo la abrazaría y ella se pegaría a mi y podríamos estar así fácil unas cuatro horas... ai si, definitivamente entre más rápido el reporte fuese entregado mejor. Sin embargo había algo que me preocupaba, y ese algo era mi kunoichi, ya que parecía que iba a tener problemas con Ino, quien quiso acompañarnos con Tsunade, cosa que a la oji-verde no le agradó.

-Veo que no han tenido problemas en el camino –nos comento la Hokage

-No ninguno, pero eso es lo raro, supuestamente alguien estaba tras Temari por ser alguien cercano al Kazekage, pero en todo el trayecto nadie nos atacó o siguió –le expliqué, sin duda era extraño eso

-Aún así no podemos bajar la guardia, si no atacaron puede que estén tramando algo aún mayor, así que tengan cuidado

-Hai –respondimos los 3 Sabaku y yo

Después de haber pasado el reporte, por fin esperaba un tiempo de calidad con la rubia que tanto adoraba, pero la otra rubia no me lo permitió.

-Oye Shikamaru, ¿me ayudaras en la florería, verdad?

-Ino, tengo cosas que hacer – y era verdad, tenía que estar con mi amada, por cierto que cuando le dije que no a Ino, Temari esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible

-Pero no tardaras mucho, además siempre que te lo pido no sueles tener problema

-Pero...

-Anda Nara, nosotros estaremos bien, digo, no es la primera vez que venimos a Konoha –me dijo Kankuro, ¡obviamente lo hizo a propósito!

-Asunto resuelto, ya no hay nada que te impida venir –me jaló del brazo y me llevó hasta su florería para ayudarle, dios que era problemática, lo último que vi fue a una Temari con cara no muy felíz.

Estuve como varias horas en la florería Yamanaka, hasta que el padre de Ino se apiadó de mi y le dijo a ésta que me dejara irme, para esto ya había oscurecido un poco. Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Temari, sin duda estaría molesta; no tube que buscar mucho, llegue a un puesto y los vi ahí sentados, a sus hermanos y a ella, quien por cierto parecía, ya no molesta, más bien un poco triste.

-¿Por qué esa cara Temari?- le preguntó Kankuro

-No se de qué hablas

-Estas muy seria –explicó mejor Gaara

-No es verdad, estoy normal, no me pasa nada

-Yo solo digo que has estado actuando muy raro desde la mañana

-¿Tú crees?, ¿En qué aspecto?

-Bueno para empezar dime qué es lo que pasa con Nara ¬¬ -preguntó Kankuro de forma un poco espeluznante, ya que se acercó mucho a Temari y la miró con cara de "no me mientas"

-Nada, no pasa nada

-Has estado demasiado cariñosa con él, y eso no me agrada

-No tienes porque meterte en mi vida, y si quiero llevarme bien con él es muy mi problema y no tiene nada que ver contigo – le dijo de forma un tanto severa, se veía tan linda al enojarse /

-Si tiene, eres mi hermana y no quiero que andes con un vago

-¿A quién le llamas vago?- dije ya apareciendo a su vista

-¿Ves a otro vago por aquí? – me dijo de modo burlón, lo odiaba con todas mus fuerzas

-Hmm –preferí no hacerle caso y e acerque a susurrarle a Temari en el oído- ¿vienes conmigo?

-Si, claro n.n –se levantó de la mesa en la que estaban los 3 y se dispuso a irse conmigo –nos vemos luego

Al final miré de forma burlona al marionetista y me retire juntó a Temari, no sin antes recibir una mirada de odió de parte de éste. Ella y yo nos dirigimos al parque, era muy tranquilo y relajante estar ahí, me senté en la sombra de un gran árbol y ella se sentó a mi lado, luego se acurrucó en mi pecho abrazándome con cariño y ... al parecer con un poco de posecividad.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Por qué todos me lo preguntan?, no me pasa nada – me dijo con deje de fastidio

-Te noto molesta

-Hmmm,

-Ella no es nada mío- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello cariñosamente – te lo aseguro, tú eres quien está en mi corazón

-Eso lo se, pero... no lo se, no me gustó el que llegara y simplemente se te tirara encima , ¿quién se cree que es? –dios de verdad estaba molesta con Ino; me abrazó de forma posesiva y yo correspondí tiernamente- no quiero que te aleje de mí

-No lo hará – la tomé del mentón para verla a los ojos y luego hice que se recostara en mi pecho, posando su cabeza a la altura de mi corazón - ¿Puedes sentir cómo late mi corazón?

-Hmm, si... se escucha tranquilo, pero con cierto aceleramiento

-¿Sabes por qué late así?, lo hace porque tú estas conmigo, y no importa cuanto me abrace o se me pegue otra mujer, es a ti a quien yo amo y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Lo podía ver en sus ojos, ese temor a que me arrebataran de su lado, pero yo nunca lo iba a permitir, se lo había prometido, y un hombre nunca retracta sus palabras. Se levantó de mi pecho y me miró directamente a los ojos por unos segundos, cerró lentamente sus verdes orbes y, sin decir palabra, me pidió un beso, el cual no dudé ni un segundó en proporcionárselo. Fue un beso que comenzó muy tierno y dulce, pero que poco a poco comenzó a intensificarse de a poco, pero sin llegar a ser... demasiado candente. Decidí probar algo nuevo, rocé con mi lengua esos labios tan deliciosos, incitándola para que los abriera y me permitiese el paso, por supuesto que si ella no quería o se llegaba a sentir incomoda no la pensaba obligar a nada, la quería demasiado como para hacerle desagradable un momento que debería de ser bello, pero sorprendentemente abrió un poco sus labios, y fue ella quien intensificó el beso.

Así nos quedamos un muy buen rato, solo separándonos unos segundos para dirigirnos miradas y para meter aire en los pulmones, todo el demás rato, nos besábamos mientras nos manteníamos muy pegaditos, y nos hubiésemos mantenido así, pero nos interrumpieron la noche.

-¡¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!! –fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir como algo me jalaba y me amarraba contra el árbol

-¡Shikamaru! – Ella se levantó y se acercó a mi – éstos son hilos de chakra...como los que usa...

-¡Kankuro!- y yo estaba en o correcto, en una rama del árbol se encontraba él parado con varios hilos de chakra, que aparentemente conectaban con los que me amarraba -¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué haces?

-Te dije que si te descubría haciendo cosas con mi hermana te iba a costar y muy caro Nara

-¡¡Kankuro suelta a Shikamaru en este instante!! – le ordenó Temari, se le veía molesta con su hermano y trataba de liberarme de los hilos

-No Temari, se quedará ahí hasta que yo le diga a Gaara y ambos nos rindamos cuentas con él, no voy a permitir que éste vago ande con mi hermana

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, suéltalo en este mismo instante

-Olvídalo Temari, no tiene caso hablar con él, nos hemos estado peleando desde que llegue a Suna y en todo el camino no me había permitido confesarte mis sentimientos – le confesé al fin, aunque mejor me hubiera quedado callado, pues ella tenía cara de confusión, ella estaba por hablar cuando Gaara apareció de repente

-Suéltalo Kankuro – le dijo tranquilamente sin quitarme la vista de encima, ¡ese tipo daba miedo!

-Pero Gaara...

-Suéltalo –le repitió con un poco de dureza, a lo que yo solo sentí que los hilos de chakra se suavizaban y al final desaparecían- Temari...déjanos solos con él

-¿Por qué?, me incumbe a mi también- se quejó pegándose más a mí

-Déjanos solos –le repitió el Kazekage a su hermana, se le escuchaba muy tranquilo, pero de todas formas si me daba un poco de miedo lo que podría pasarme U

-¿Qué le vas a hacer? –preguntó de nuevo con la voz un tanto temblorosa

-Vamos a tener una pequeña charla con él

-Yo estaré bien – le susurre al oído, ella me miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza; la estruje un poco contra mí y le bese con cariño la frente, a lo que por cierto Kankuro no puso una cara nada amigable, luego ella desapareció y nos quedamos Gaara, Kankuro y yo solos

-¡¡Voy a ser muy claro al respecto...no te quiero ver dándole muestras de afecto a mi hermana!!

-Tranquilo Kankuro – le dijo a su hermano, para luego dirigirme la palabra en un tono seco – Te vi aquella noche en el bosque, durmieron juntos

-¡¡Durmieron juntos?!, ¡¡ahora si te mato!! –en ese momento Kankuro mando a una de sus marionetas y ésta me sujeto con bastante fuerza

-No se que es lo que ve Temari en ti, pero voy a dejar las cosas bien en claro, no quiero que te atrevas a tocarla ni nada por el estilo, ya que si lo haces o siquiera piensas en hacerlo, bueno, te puedo asegurar que mi arena puede causar un daño irreparable

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es una promeza

-Tambien me habían prometido matarme y hacer que pareciera un accidente, pero aquí estoy ¬¬ -creo que esa vez fui muy lejos, pero ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás; solo sentí como la marioneta de Kankuro comenzó a apretarme mucho las costillas- ¡¡aaaahhh!!

-Si es verdad, y a mi me gusta cumplir mis promesas, pero esta vez solo me llevare una o dos costillas –dijo el marionetista, haciendo que la marioneta siguiera ejerciendo presión en mi pecho, solo sentí como algo se me hiba destrozando de a poco

-En cuanto a esa Ino... –atinó a decir Gaara- a Temari le afecta el verla contigo, y eso a mi no me agrada

-Ya se lo he dicho a Temari y se los voy a decir a ustedes también, a mi no me interesa ni Ino ni ninguna otra mujer que no sea Temari

-Pues espero que sea cierto, porque te quiero junto a Temari y solo junto a ella, no quiero ver que Yamanaka se te cuelgue más

-...-yo ya no podía decir mucho, además me costaba respirar por la estúpida marioneta y sentía mucho dolor

-¿Fuimos lo suficientemente claros? –al instante la marioneta me soltó y esos dos desaparecieron, yo definitivamente tenía algunas costillas rotas, ya que el dolor en mi pecho era demasiado, por lo que me dirigí hacia en hospital para que Sakura o Tsunade me curaran.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura ya había terminado de curarme, las 5 costillas que ese imbecil de Kankuro me había fracturado y me ponía los vendajes. Era simplemente increíble que esos dos se molestara tanto, digo, como que Temari ya esta grandecita como para que sus hermanos le estuviesen diciendo con quien juntarse y con quien no, además hablamos de sus hermanos MENORES, era increíble.

No me sentía morir ni nada, por lo que decidí dar una vuelta, solo pasar el rato haciendo nada, de alguna forma llegué hasta la florería de Ino, y vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Gaara, no quería que me mataran, pero tenía que dejarle bien en claro a Ino mi relación con Temari, después de todo, yo sabía desde hace mucho que ella, aunque tratara de negarlo, sentía algo hacia mi, lo mejor era dejar bien en claro la situación.

-¡Shikamaru que gusto verte! nn –me saludo tan entusiasta como siempre y a punto de lanzarse para abrazarme, pero yo le hice una seña de que no lo hiciera - ¿Pasa algo Shika?

-De echo necesito hablar contigo

-¿De que se trata?

-Mira Ino, no quiero que vuelvas a colgarte de mí como siempre lo haces

-Perdona, no pensé que te molestara tanto –su voz estaba apagada, sentida y se le veía apenada por la situación

-No es exactamente eso... –le aclaré – lo que pasa es que, bueno, yo tengo una relación con...

-¿Una relación?, ¿Te refieres a un noviazgo? –preguntó algo sorprendida, yo no quería lastimarla, pero era lo mejor decirle

-Si

-¿Con quién?

-Pues...con Temari –pronunciando ese nombre pude ver como Ino ponía un gesto de dolor, como si le hubiesen clavado un kunai

-Ya...ya veo –me dijo con la voz sumamente apagada- supongo que a ella no le agrada ver que otra abrace a su novio

-Ino, te digo esto porque no quiero que ambas caigan en una disputa

-Si, supongo que si –una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, ella se froto el ojo de donde ésta había salido y trato de guardar la compostura –espero...espero no haber provocado ninguna disputa entre ustedes

-No te preocupes por eso, pero Ino –le llame a lo que ella solo me miro –esto no significa que te esté apartando completamente de mí, tu me importas, eres mi compañera de equipo y una gran amiga, algo problemática si, pero una amiga

-No lo se, tal vez lo mejor será que me aleje de ti, Temari podría malinterpretar una amistad con algo más

-Y lo mismo sus hermanos, pero no vas a dejar de serlo, ¿esta bien? –ella asintió, y yo se que entendió lo que siento por la kunoichi del desierto.

Un buen rato después, Ino y yo nos retiramos de la florería, ella debía ir con Asuma-sensei y yo quería ver a Temari, a quien no tardamos mucho en encontrar con Gaara y Kankuro mientras comían en Ichiraku. Cuando nos acercamos a ellos, Temari me miró con una sonrisa y los otros dos con algo de desprecio, lo más probable era que por estar con Ino.

-Hola Shikamaru –me saludó la chica dándome un beso en la mejilla, pero no se alegro mucho al ver a Ino ahí –Ino ¬¬

-He calma, calma – le dije a Temari antes de que se agarrara a trancazos con Ino

-¿Qué hacen juntos eh Shikamaru? –pregunto el mediano de los hermanos, ese no confiaba en mí, y la verdad yo tampoco le tenía mucho cariño al sujeto así que la verdad no me importaba mucho

-Para tu información ella va a ver a Asuma-sensei ¬¬ -dejé de prestarle mucha atención y me despedí de Ino –cuidate

-Si, tú igual nn –al ver la mirada de enojo de Temari - etto... yo...

-Hmm ¬¬ ¿tú...?

-Temari, lo que quiere decir es que ella es solo una amiga

-Es verdad, yo estoy muy feliz porque al final Shikamaru encontró a alguien que lo soporte –terminó de decir Ino ya con un tono más natural y no tan nervioso

-Si así... ¡¡Oye!!

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja –se comenzó a reír Kankuro- esa estuvo muy buena eh jajajaja

-¬¬U Ino no me ayudes con él

- jeje si te causa problemas, con uno o dos golpes se aquieta –le dijo a Temari mientras guiñaba un ojo y sacaba la lengua

- Lo recordare –le contesto ya más calmada y mirando a Ino con su típica sonrisa; Ino se retiró y nos quedamos los 4 solos-Tal vez si podamos entendernos

-Claro que si Temari –dio la razón Kankuro mientras se llevaba los fideos a la boca –alguien que este de acuerdo con que Shikamaru es un perdedor no puede ser malo, y además creo que es muy lista u

-Y yo creo que estas enamorado Kankuro ¬u¬ -me burlé de él

-Callate ¬¬

-Pasando a cosas más interesantes –dijo Temari mientras apartaba un poco mi chaleco de Chunnin -¿Qué son éstas vendas?

-Ah, no es nada, me lastimé mientras entrenaba y me fracturé una que otra costilla – le dije como restándole importancia, pero ella se pegó a mi y me abrazó

-Debes cuidarte más, problemático nn

-Lo aré –bueno, la paliza de Kankuro de la noche anterior no fue completamnte en mi contra, ahora tenía a mi chica consintiéndome, no cabe duda, dios premi a los que somos buenos...

-Aaaaaahhhhh, -se escuchó el grito de Kankuro, qué estaba empapado del caldo del ramen

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Temari a su hermano

-Se me calló encima, ¡¡quema mucho!! – y también castiga a los malos XD, en ese momento sentí como si me apretaran el pecho, estúpidas costillas rotas

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Temari –no deberías esforzarte mucho n este estado

-¿De qué hablas?, ya estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño malestar –le aeguré; ella tomó unos fideos de su plato y me los acercó a la boca -¿Qué?

-Come nn

-¡Yo puedo comer solito! –obviamente me moría de ganas de que me diera de comer en la boca, pero hay que hacerse el de rogar

-Habre la boca, aaaahhhhh o – me siguió insistiendo

-Bueno, te voy a dar gusto, o -le dije dejando que me mimara, ¿quién era yo para impedirle hacerlo?, Gaara no nos hacía mucho caso, yo creo que con simplemente serle fiel a Temari él ya se daba por bien servido, pero Kankuro...

-Nara

-¿Sí? –le pregunté mientras mi bella kunoichi me daba pasaba un vasito con agua, H2O, liquido vital o como le quieran llamar

-Te odio ¬¬

-Yo igual .

Ese día fue único, Temari me consintió a más no poder y Kankuro se molestaba, estaba furioso, pero no pudo hacerme nada XD. Lo disfrute mucho, hubiese deseado pasar otro día de momentos felices con mi amada y sus neuróticos hermanos...pero, esa sería la última vez que pudiese estar alegre y sonriendo con la rubia, ya que nunca se me hubiese venido a la mente lo que al día siguiente ocurriría.


	6. Sueno, ataque y un abanico roto

Después de lo del Ichiraku Gaara se llevó arrastrando a Kankuro y Temari y yo nos a la casa de ella a ver una película

Después de lo del Ichiraku Gaara se llevó arrastrando a Kankuro y Temari y yo nos a la casa de ella a ver una película. Nos la pasamos muy bien sin sus hermanos, ya que como era una película de terror, la mayor parte el tiempo la tuve abrazada a mí.

-No podré dormir en toda la noche T.T

-¿Tanto miedo te dio?, no lo puedo creer, no de la gran Sabaku no Temari –me burlaba mientras ella pulía ese enorme abanico que siempre cargaba, de seguro trataba de mantener su mente en otro lado para no pensar en la película

-Es impactante, aunque un poco irreal, digo uno no revive solo por que lo entierran en un cementerio indio, ¿no? –realmente se asustó, tal vez no debimos ver "Cementerio de mascotas 2", pero que digo, disfrute ver su cara llena de miedo y ocultando su rostro en mi pecho XD

-Pues, quien sabe, hay cosas tan raras en el mundo que ya cualquier cosa puede pasar

-Bueno si, pero no creo que un loco reviva de la tumba y comience a matar a la gente –en eso se escuchan unos fuertes golpes y crujidos que provienen de afuera- ¿Oíste eso? O.O

-Vamos Temari, ya es exageración lo tuyo

-No de verdad escuche algo – entonces se comienzan a escuchar más pasos, y como el cuarto estaba prácticamente a oscuras con excepción de la televisión – ahí esta otra vez

-Es extraño, pero no creo que sea nada

-Pero y si sí es – la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar bruscamente- ¡¡aaaaahhhh, Shika!! –gritó ella y se pegó más a mí –¡alguien o ALGO quiere entrar!

-Quédate atrás Temari, podría ser algo horrible- lo admito, también me estaba muriendo del miedo, pero tenía que proteger a mi novia de lo que fuese que tratara de entrar; la puerta se abrió y una gran sombra apareció

-¡¡aaaahhhhhhhhhh¡¡ X.X –gritamos al unísono al ver eso que era tan aterrador, cuando...

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –preguntó Kankuro quien prendió la luz y entro al departamento

-¿Kankuro? –Temari aún no se la creía, y aún permanecía bien abrazada a mí por el susto

-¡¡Lo ves Temari?, te dije que sería horrible!!

-ò.ó

-Kankuro, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? –preguntó Gaara que acababa de llegar

-Es que Shika y yo vimos una película de terror y bueno, me asuste mucho y Kankuro entro de repente, y pues, pensamos que era el policía muerto vuelto a revivir nnU (el policía muerto vuelto a revivir XD, échense esa)

- O.OU, ¿y acaso yo parezco un muerto viviente?

-Pues la verdad ¬¬U

-Ten mucho cuidado Nara...óyeme, y ahora que lo pienso ¿qué haces solo con Temari en nuestro departamento a las- ve el reloj- 11:48 de la noche y bien abrazadito a ella? Ò.ó

-Mejor vete a tu casa Nara –me dijo con extraña tranquilidad Gaara, y mejor hacerle caso que hacerlo enojar

-Si si –me levante del sofá y me despedí de Temari, quien me acompañó a la puerta –nos vemos mañana, descansa

-Tú también – rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me beso con muchísimo amor

-¡¡Ya lárgate!! –gritó Kankuro, muy molesto por la escenita, yo salí del departamento pero me fui hacia un árbol que daba al balcón, desde donde vi y escuche la charla que los 3 Sabaku tuvieron –Ahora Temari explica la razón por la cual estaba aquí a éstas horas ¬¬

-Es mi novio, y como ya dije, estábamos viendo una película

-No debería estar aquí a estas horas, y mucho menos solo contigo –explicó Gaara con gran paciencia

-Dios ¿quienes son?, ¿mamá?, yo soy mayor que ustedes y no necesito su permiso para estar con él –auch eso debió dolerles

-¡Se acabó, no más salidas para usted jovencita! Ò.ó –le reclamó Kankuro

-Temari, es solo que no queremos que te haga daño

-¿Qué daño?, el esta dispuesto a protegerme de lo que sea –me defendió, qué linda –además, también estoy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir cosas privadas

-¿Eso que quiere decir? ¬¬-preguntó Kankuro muy dudoso

-¡Que si yo quiero quedarme toda la noche con él a solas lo hago y punto! –o demonios, lo había escuchado de su propia boca, ella querría conmigo O/O

-O.O... ¡¡VETE A TU CUARTO!! Ò.Ó –le ordenaron un Kankuro y un Gaara ya muy furiosos, la verdad fue muy gracioso verlos así XD, decidí mejor irme a mí casa

Esa noche no la pasé muy bien que digamos, y todo comenzó con el más extraño sueño que jamás había yo tenido.

Me encontraba yo en el bosque, por alguna razón estaba sangrando del brazo, después, un camino se abría ante mí, entre esos frondosos árboles. Avanzando por él, pude divisar sangre, cuerpos de Shinobis muertos, rastros de que ahí había ocurrido una lucha, pero por alguna razón seguí el sendero que aún continuaba; habían árboles que tenían marcas muy profundas, como si algo muy filoso los hubiese cortado, más adelante divisé un objeto grande, me acerqué a él y mi corazón casi se detuvo, un abanico de gran tamaño yacía destrozado en el suelo, lo reconocí de inmediato, pero no quise aceptar la idea que me vino a la cabeza, más adelante pude observar lo que parecía ser un barranco, algo me decía que debía ver lo que había al fondo de él, pero tenia miedo, ¿por qué?, aún con ese temor me acerque más y entonces...

RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG (¿Qué les pareció ese efecto especial? XD, inner: no le digan la verdad ¬¬U)

-¡¡Ah!!- me desperté de golpe, y apague ese molesto despertador- demonios, la película me afectó más de lo que pensé, que sueño más horrible –no quería pensar en esas imágenes, había sido demasiado perturbador- demonios, que problemático ¬¬U

Me vestí y bajé a desayunar lo más rápido posible para después poder ir a ver a Temari, esa imagen, la del abanico destrozado, me recordó mucho al que ella siempre cargaba, lo que más quería en esos momentos era asegurarme de que estaba bien y estar cerca de ella, de verdad me sentía nervioso, no había sido un sueño común, parecía un tipo de premonición, cuanto deseaba el estar equivocado.

-Mis hermanos se pusieron muy pesados ayer, pero nada para preocuparse nn –me decía, pero yo estaba en mi mundo, por lo cual no le prestaba mucha atención- ¿Shika?...Shikamaru –me llamó

-¿Ah?, ¿decías?

-Te ves distante, ¿qué sucede?

-No es nada, no te preocupes, de verdad –no quería preocuparla, no tenía caso hacerlo solo por un sueño

-Eso no es verdad, algo te pasa –demonios a esta mujer no se le podía engañar tan fácilmente- dímelo

-Bueno –me senté en el sofá del departamento y le invite a sentarse en mi regazo, a lo que ella asintió, se sentó en mis piernas y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, como siempre lo hacía, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mis hombro y yo le rodeaba- vas a pensar que estoy loco, pero por la noche tuve un sueño muy extraño...

-¿Todo esto es por un simple sueño?

-Es que no era un simple sueño, se veía tan real...creo que era, no lo se, como una premonición

-¿Y qué soñaste?- me preguntó dudosa

-Pues, estaba en el bosque, y por alguna razón mi brazo sangraba...

-¿Qué más?

-Pues un sendero me llevó hasta un lugar en donde había ocurrido una batalla, los árboles tenían marcas de los ataques y luego...-mi voz se apagó al recordar lo siguiente- luego...

-Dímelo

-No, no puedo

-Si puedes, deja de dar rodeos y dilo ya

-No, no puedo –la jale contra mí y la abrace pegándola completamente a mí, pero ella siempre sabe intuir las cosas y esa vez no fue la excepción

-Shikamaru...¿tiene qué ver conmigo?

-...-no podía hablar, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, e limité a seguirla abrazando pero ella seguía insistiendo para que le diese una respuesta

-Si es así, dímelo Shika, ¿qué me pasa?

-Yo...yo seguí caminando y...ahí estaba, en el suelo...

-¿Qué estaba en el suelo?- me preguntaba con voz dulce, que me relajaba y me alentaba a continuar por más difícil que fuese

-tu abanico...en el suelo se encontraba tu abanico...completamente destrozado –solo sentí como a ella se le aceleró el corazón, ¿para que rayos se lo dije?

-¿Qué más? –su voz aún era dulce, pero se le escuchaba más apagada que hacía unos momentos- ¿Qué más pasó en tú sueño?

-No lo sé –mentí, no quería asustarla más, no planeaba decirle que había una barranca, además no tenía caso alguno ya que nunca pude ver el fondo por el despertador que sonó- en ese momento me desperté

-Ya veo

-Temari...si algo te llegase a pasar nunca me lo perdonaría, prometí protegerte y eso voy a hacer, no se que haya sido ese sueño, pero no me pienso separar de ti ni un solo momento

-No me pasará nada

-De todas formas no voy a correr el riesgo –le dije con firmeza, pero sin ser frío

Un fuerte estruendo nos sacó de nuestra plática, algo había ocurrido, algo malo. Corrimos hacia el balcón y pudimos ver que de el muro que rodeaba a Konoha salía humo.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Vamos –me indicó ella, yo solo asentí y los dos nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia el lugar del cual salía el humo. Cuando llegamos Kankuro y Gaara ya estaban ahí

-¡¡Kankuro, Gaara!! –le llamó Temari-¿qué ha pasado?

-No lo sabemos, hubo un gran estruendo y el muro comenzó a incendiarse –explicó Kankuro

-Eso lo sabemos, escuchamos la explosión

- Si y eso me recuerda, ¿qué hacen juntos? ¬¬ -oh no ahí vamos de nuevo, pero por suerte ésta ves Gaara intervino

-Pueden dejar eso para después, ahora lo que interesa es esto –nos dijo mientras utilizaba su arena para apagar las llamas

-¿Pero que habrá ocasionado las llamas?

-Eso lo sabremos en un segundo –Gaara había terminado de apagar el fuego, dejando al descubierto un enorme agujero en el muro – Eso...

-Es un agujero...muy grande por cierto

-Pero el fuego no pudo haberlo creado

-¿Entonces qué Kankuro? –preguntó Temari con cierta preocupación

-Esto lo hizo un Shinobi –hablo por fin Gaara – alguien que pudiese hacer explotar las cosas

-¿Quien podría hacer algo así?

-No lo se Nara, pero quien lo haya echo, no creo que haya sido un simple accidente

-Kuso –era imposible lo que estaba pasando, alguien había atacado a Konoha, ¿pero quién? Y tal vez lo más importante ¿por qué?; mire a Temari, por alguna razón tenía cara como de asustada, no muy evidente claro, pero aún así yo podía verlo en sus ojos; me acerqué a ella, la tome de la mano y la aparte del lugar para poder hablar a solas -¿estas bien?

-Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Temari, estas temblando –era verdad, tenía un ligero temblor en las manos

-Ah, yo... –desvió su mirada para que yo no notara más sus sentimientos, pero yo la tomé del mentón para que me volteara a ver

-No lo permitiré, que esa pesadilla se vuelva una realidad, nunca jamás lo permitiré

-Shikamaru...

-Tú eres la luz de mi vida, y es una luz que pienso proteger, es una promesa Temari – y yo sellé esa promesa con un beso, sabía que ella estaba un poco asustada, incluso si no lo quería admitir, pero mientras yo estuviese a su lado, ella estaría a salvo; el momento se había tornado muy romántico, pero tuve que separarme de esos deliciosos labios, ya que sentí un leve tirón de mi cabello

-¡¡QUÉ TE PASA ANIMAL?! –me gritó Kankuro mientras literalmente me arrancaba el cabello de raíz

-AAAAAHHHHH!!

-¡Claro, mientras nosotros estamos tratando de averiguar quién atacó TU ALDEA, tú te vas a abusar de la pobre de mi hermana!

-Kankuro basta, estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa como para soportarte

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Gaara

-Pues...

-Es por un sueño que tuve –le confesé

-¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE SOÑAR CON ELLA!!

-¿Qué sueño? –cómo no me convenía no decirle la verdad, le conté el extraño sueño que tuve, incluyendo lo del abanico destrozado- ya veo...en verdad es extraño

-Si lo juntas con lo que acaba de ocurrir se vuelve tétrico –exclamó Kankuro

-Shikamaru...

-¿Hmm? – Temari se acercó a mí para hablarme al oído, de inmediato yo me sonrojé y me gané una interrogativa mirada por parte de los dos que también estaban ahí

-¿Lo harías? –me preguntó un poco avergonzada

-Pues si, pero no creo que ellos lo permitan

-¿Qué permitamos qué? –preguntó Gaara

-Gaara, deja que Shikamaru se quede con nosotros, solo por hoy

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡Claro qué no!, díselo Gaara

-Hmmm –Gaara me volteó a ver con una maléfica mirada y me hizo una seña para que me acercara, luego me dijo al oído – Si te atreves a hacer algo, te mueres ahí mismo ¬¬

-Lo capto .U

-Esta bien – dijo por fin

-¡¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Gracias Gaara –le agradeció Temari dándole un abrazo, el cual éste correspondió

La cosa es que nos dirigimos al departamento en el que se quedaban los 3 hermanos; al llegar todos nos preparamos para dormir, excepto Gaara, quien no acostumbraba a dormir mucho que digamos, como Temari ya me lo había dicho.

-Bueno, espero que no trames nada ¬¬

-¿Por qué estas tan paranoico?

-No soy paranoico, solo que no confío en algo como tú –me dijo el marionetista, huy si, como si el no fuese extraño, por lo menos yo no me pintaba la cara

-Hmmm, no tiene caso pelearme con algo como tú

-Bueno, yo solo venía a darles las buenas noches –se escuchó la voz de Temari; se veía realmente hermosa y atractiva y seductora, aaahhh, llevaba un camisón color lila de tirantes que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas; mi mente comenzó a fantasear al verla con tal prenda

-Cúbrete ¬¬ -le ordenó su hermano

-Vamos siempre me visto así para dormir

-Si, pero ésta vez hay una rata entre nosotros, y no me gusta la idea de que te vea así

-Pues ese es muy tu problema –se acercó a mí y sin previó aviso se sentó en mi regazo, ya que yo me encontraba sentado en una silla, luego rodeó una vez más mi cuello con sus brazos, yo solo disfrutaba de la vista de tenerla así frente mio –buenas noches –me dijo de una forma muuy sensual, demonios yo sabía que lo hacia para fastidiar a sus hermanos, pero aún así estaba logrando que yo la desease

-¿Sabes? –me acerqué a su oído para que solo ella pudiese escuchar mis palabras –tengo una novia muuy sexy- ella al escuchar esto se sonrojó bastante

-Suficiente –le advirtió Gaara, a lo que ella me dio un dulce beso y luego se levantó yéndose a dormir, yo me imaginaba protegiéndola durante la noche mientras la abrazaba con cariño, sin hacer nada intimo, solo dormir junto a ella, pero los otros dos no tenían lo mismos planes

-En cuanto a ti... –me dijo Gaara mirándome seriamente

-¿No creerás que te dejaremos estar con ella? ¬¬

-Ja, ya me lo esperaba, son tan problemáticos

-Estas aquí por que ella así lo quiere, por algún motivo se siente segura contigo cerca, pero vamos a vigilarte muy de cerca

-¿De verdad creen que soy capas de hacerle algo indecoroso a Temari?

-No lo creo...¡LO SE! –demonios, realmente ese tipo necesitaba ir al terapeuta, me sorprende que no lo hayan mandado ya, por un lado porque estaba obsesionado con sus muñequitos diabólicos y por otro por pintarse la cara

-Por favor, la quiero demasiado como para hacer algo así –Kankuro solo siguió molestándose más, pero estoy seguro de que pude observar como Gaara esbozaba una pequeñísima sonrisa, me asustó

-Pues a mi no me convences

-Pues entonces tú te encargarás de que no haga nada Kankuro

-¿Ah?

-No dormirás en la habitación que sobra

-¿Entonces en donde va a dormir? –preguntó Kankuro con mucha curiosidad, de seguro esperaba que me mandasen a dormir al comedor o algo así, pero valla sorpresa se llevó cuando Gaara me dijo que dormiría con él -¡¡ESTO ES COMPLETAMENTE HORRIBLE Y NO LO PIENSO TOLERAR!!

-Por favor, tú tampoco eras mi mejor opción

-Ja, si te levantas de la cama me daré cuenta ¬¬

-Si si...ya duérmete – ahí estábamos ambos, en una cama no muy grande como para dos personas, pero nos las arreglamos, aunque yo me sentía invadido –Oye muévete, estas en mi lado de la cama

-¿Tu lado de la cama? OO...¡¡TODA LA CAMA ES MI LADO DE LA CAMA!! ÒÓ –traté de dormir a pesar de sentirme apachurrado, pero él estaba jalándome mi parte de sabana, por lo que yo igual se la jalé –¡Oye, dame mi sabanita! –me dijo dando un tirón y dejándome sin nada

-No seas egoísta, comparte soy tu invitado –le dije al momento de jalar un poco de la sabana

-Hmmm, dame –me dijo jalándola de nuevo, pero yo la volví a jalar tapándome de nuevo y tratando de dormir

-Problemático –de repente sentí como volvía a dar otro tirón, pero ésta ves se equivocó y en vez de tirar de la sábana, tiró de mi camisa - ¡aaahhh, me violan! XX

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS QUERRÍA?! ÒÓ

Así me pase toda la noche, entre pelea y pelea con el marionetista, hasta que al fin se durmió y por consiguiente yo pude descansar, cosa que no duró mucho ya que el idiota me lanzó de la cama con una patada, pero bueno, era mejor el piso, así que tomé una almohada y me quedé profundamente dormido.

Alrededor de las 3:00 de la mañana un grito me despertó del dulce sueño que tenía...adivinen de quién fue el grito ¬¬

-¡¡Nara!!- si, fue Kankuro quien de seguro al no verme en la cama pensó que estaría donde Temari

-¿Sí? –pregunte de improvisto causándole un muy buen susto al pobre...ai ¿qué digo?, me encantó XD

-¡¡aaahhhhhhhhh!! ...¿Por qué estas en el suelo?

-Por que un burro me pateo en la noche

-¿Un burro?

-Un burro ¬¬

-¡¡Maldito...! –antes de que pudiese hacerme daño, un gran estruendo se escuchó, de nuevo había ocurrido una explosión - ¿Eso fue...?

-Otro ataque –nos levantamos de golpe dirigiéndonos de inmediato al balcón para encontrarnos con una horrible imagen –Pero...

-El muro...el muro de Konoha OO –así era, el muro que protegía mi aldea estaba prácticamente destruido por la parte de la puerta -¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Alguien está atacando Konoha en éste momento

Sin perder tiempo, los 4 fuimos donde la Godaime, no podía ser cierto, ¿Konoha...bajo taque?. Al llegar, nos encontramos con un gran número de Chunnins, Jounins y hasta ANBU que ya estaban reunidos ahí.

Del balcón de ese gran edificio salió Tsunade, con no muy buena cara, al parecer nos informaría lo que ocurría y lo que deberíamos hacer.

-Como ya abran notado, nos encontramos en estos momentos bajo ataque –anunció –mientras hablamos el enemigo está ahí, en nuestro bosque esperando el momento indicado para volvernos a atacar, pero les aseguro que ésta vez su objetivo no será el muro, sino nuestra aldea...por esa razón, en este mismo instante llevaremos a cabo el traslado de todo civil a los refugios destinados para éstas ocasiones, deberá ser lo más rápido posible, mientas unos hacen eso, los demás iremos a combatir a nuestros agresores... –prosiguió, yo no tenía un muy buen presentimiento al respecto – la aldea del sonido –no era posible, de nuevo ellos nos invadían, pero tampoco les daríamos tregua en ésta ocasión

Mientras varios de mis compañeros guiaban a la gente a los refugios los demás Chunnin y Jounin nos encontrábamos en lo que quedaba de la puerta. Todo estaba lísto para el contraataque; Gaara, como Kazekage, ayudaría a Tsunade-sama contra algunos enemigos en l lado norte; Kankuro guiaría otro grupo que se centraría dentro de la aldea, ya que de seguro habrían ataques dentro de ésta; en cuanto a mí, me encargaría de un grupo bastante extenso que atacaría el frente. La estrategia ya estaba formada, los grupos estaban listos y solo quedaba ponerse en marcha, pero algo me detuvo, ahí entre otros Shinobis se encontraba ella...

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí, Temari?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?, que no se te olvide que soy la mejor kunoichi de toda Suna, y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que solo ustedes se diviertan –me dijo con un tono orgulloso, yo lo sabía, sabía que era muy fuerte, me había salvado el pellejo en dos ocasiones anteriores, pero esta vez tenía un mal presentimiento, no deseaba que fuese a combatir

-No, tú te quedaras aquí

-Olvídalo, voy a ir y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo

-Temari... ¡no seas necia!, lo digo por tu bien

-Por ese sueño, ¿verdad? –solo asentí, si era por ese sueño, por ese estúpido sueño que me tenía tan preocupado, esa era la razón por la cual no quería me acompañara, por la cual no quería que luchara- se que te preocupas por mí, pero... no puedo dejar atrás mi deber como kunoichi solo por eso

-¡Pero Temari...!

-Shikamaru, así como yo confío en ti, necesito que tu confíes en mí –por más difícil que fuese para mí, ella tenía razón, siempre estaba confiando en mí, desde siempre lo había echo, cuando yo tenía un plan, aún si ella no lo comprendía al cien por ciento, ella confiaba en mí lo ejecutaba, ahora me tocaba a mí

-Esta bien –le dije bastante desanimado, pero luego le dirigí una sonrisa –tú, mujer problemática

No perdimos más tiempo y nos marchamos hacia el combate que nos aguardaba, sería duro y aún no se me quitaba la preocupación por Temari, pero debía concentrarme, sino, podría afectar en la misión.

Avanzamos un rato por el bosque, cuando unos kunai se dirigieron directamente a mí y a Temari; las esquivamos de inmediato nos dimos cuenta que en las ramas de un árbol, se encontraban una Kunoichi y un shinobi, traían bandas de la aldea del sonido, por lo cual no bajamos la guardia ni un solo instante.

-Valla, hasta que llegan –dijo con fastidió la kunoichi de mediana estatura, cabello negro oscuro, que vestía un kimono corto de color verde oscuro- ya estaba pensando que eran unos cobardes y no vendrían, ganaste la apuesta Kanon

-Bueno, parece que me debes una comida Yura – habló su compañero, de alta estatura, castaño cabello y que traía el típico uniforme del sonido- solo que no me esperaba que alguien de Suna estuviese con ellos... ¿Cómo estas preciosa?- le dirigió la palabra a Temari

-Ja, eres bastante creidito...a las personas así las acabo en un instante

-Ja, pues yo no creo que seas tan fuerte –se burló aquella kunoichi- es más, ven por mí, te reto

-¡Será un placer!

No se dijo más, al momento Temari desplegó su abanicó creando una ráfaga de viento que se dirigió directamente a los dos del sonido. Me percaté que en el lugar no solo estaban esos dos, de entre los árboles comenzaron a salir un gran número de shinobis, comparables en número con los que nosotros contábamos.

Mientras Temari y esa tal Yura combatían, también lo hacían los demás que se encontraban ahí, esto había comenzado, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que una aldea quedara en pie, y nos aseguraríamos que esa fuese Konoha.

-Aquí hay demasiado alboroto, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a otro lugar en donde podamos pelear tranquilos? –al momento saltó de rama en rama, al parecer dirigiéndome, hacia otro lugar, pero yo no quería separarme de mi amada

-Ve tras él –me indicó- luego nos encontraremos en Konoha

-¡¡Me temo que no vas a encontrarte con nadie!! – de entre sus ropas sacó una especie de instrumento que asimilaba una flauta, o eso me pareció, si mal no recordaba eso era una ocarina, tocó una melodía extraña y al instante las ramas de los árboles cercanos a Temari la atacaron

-¿Qué demo...? – con trabajó ella esquivo ese ataque, ubicándose en otra rama

-¿Sorprendida?, mi ocarina me permite controlar cualquier planta o cosa, incluso elementos, y todo dependiendo de la melodía que toque

-Kuso...Shikamaru, ¿qué esperas?, ve tras el otro

-Pero...

-Yo estaré bien...¡Ahora vete!

No me quedaba de otra, algo en mi interior me pedía a gritos que no la dejara sola, que olvidara a ese tal Kanon y me quedara con mi flor, pero ella seguía insistiendo, no había de otra, debía dejar que ella se encargara de eso. Me reti´re del lugar para perseguir al otro; lo último que vi, fue a la rubia atacar con ferocidad a su contrincante.

Seguí avanzando por el bosque, ya me había alejado mucho de donde se encontraba Temari, entonces llegué a un claro, en donde me detuve un momento.

-¿En dónde esta?

-¡Aquí! –escuche decir desde arriba, luego solo escuche un ruido muy fuerte, ensordecedor, de inmediato y casi por mero instinto di un salto hacia un árbol, justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque lanzado por mi agresor. Cuando el polvo se dispersó, el terreno quedó como si hubiese ocurrido una explosión, el suelo estaba destrozado y un enorme agujero había aparecido.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-Esa es mi técnica, te explicare, simplemente creo una gran onda de sonido con simplemente invocar mi jutsu, luego ese sonido se expande a tal velocidad, que destruye lo que yo estaba apuntando, y como puedes ver es tan efectivo como una bomba

-Entonces tú fuiste el que atacó el muro la otra noche y el que destruyó la puerta

-Me declaro culpable, y también será el que no deje ni rastro tuyo, ¡Bomba sónica! –gritó y de inmediato otro gran estruendo fue audible, definitivamente no sería algo fácil acabar con él

-¿Qué crees?, yo también tengo mis trucos, ¡Kage mane no Jutsu! –rápidamente mi sombra se estiró y juntó con la sombra de él, convirtiendo mi técnica en un éxito

-Ah sí, la técnica secreta de la familia Nara...ya me habían advertido de ella

-Pues entonces tal vez debiste tener más cuidado

-No lo creo, tal vez controles mi cuerpo, pero no lo necesito para utilizar esto, ¡Bomba sónica! –pensé que mi Kane mane evitaría que utilizara sus técnicas, pero al parecer no necesitaba ningún sello para convocarlas, deshice mi jutsu y trate de esquivar la onda que se dirigía hacia mí, pero reaccione tarde y mi pierna sufrió un gran daño

-¡ahh!

-Jaja, mientras pueda emitir cualquier clase de sonido, aún si es un simple "ah", no podrás evitar mis ataques, y al parecer eres bastante lento

-No creas que eso a sido todo, aún no me derrotas –me levante, pero mi pierna estaba más seriamente lastimada de lo que yo creía, si seguía así no duraría mucho, ¿pero qué podía hacer?

-Me pregunto cómo podrás seguir peleando con ese estado

Tenía que pensar en algo, no podía darme por vencido, todo ninja tenía una debilidad, absolutamente todos, ¿cuál podría ser la de él?. En esos momentos lo mejor era mantener mi distancia y pensar en una buena forma de derrotarlo, por lo que utilizando un metbushi (por si no saben qué es, es lo que los ninjas lanzan para crear cortinas de humo, polvo etc.) logre opacarle su campo de visibilidad lo suficiente como para que yo me ocultase dentro del follaje de los árboles.

-Maldito, ¡ven a pelear como un hombre!- gritó al darse cuenta de que había desaparecido – ni pienses que ocultándote te vas a salvar, ¡te encontraré aún si tengo que mandar a volar todo el bosque!

Sin pensarlo más comenzó a utilizar su ninjutsu, dirigiéndolo aleatoriamente hacia todas las direcciones, derrumbando los árboles y causando un grave daño al terreno; no podía permitir que me alcanzaran esas ondas de sonido, debía esquivarlas a toda costa, sino...bueno, digamos que ya no tendré que preocuparme de lo que sería de mi vida.

-¡¡Vamos cobarde, sal y enfréntame!! –gritó y de inmediato dejando salir de su boca otra de problemáticas ondas...entonces me di cuenta, el necesitaba el sonido de sus palabras para poder realizar su jutsu, por lo tanto, si lograba que le fuese imposible el articular palabra alguna, podría acabarlo con mi estrangulación de sombras, sin tener que preocuparme de recibir algún daño de su parte, ya que no podría ni moverse- ¡ no importa cuanto corras, no importa que tan bien te ocultes, no importa cuanto tiempo me tome, te voy a encontrar! –era ahora o nunca, debía atacar de inmediato, ya que en ese preciso momento me daba la espalda, bien, esto se terminaba aquí -¡espera a que te encuen...! –antes de que terminara de hablar aproveche su descuido para saltar desde mi escondite y empujarlo con oda mi fuerza hacia delante, en donde una rama baja le golpeó directamente en la garganta, justo en la zona de sus cuerdas vocales

-Parece que ya no podrás atacarme –le dije mientras él solo se sostenía el cuello por el daño recibido-y tampoco podrás escapar de mí, ¡Kage mane no jutsu!- de inmediato lo atrape con mi sombra e hice que se acercara a mí, para después bajar sus brazos, dejando su cuello al descubierto, indefenso para mi ataque final- y ahora el golpe de gracia...¡Kage kubi shimari! –unas manos de sombra treparon hasta llegar a su cuello, aprisionándolo y asfixiándolo. Al poco rato solo quedó el inerte cuerpo de ese sujeto.

Decidí no perder más tiempo e ir a buscar a Temari; de seguro ya habría acabado con esa kunoichi, si y también apostaba a que los otros shinobis también habrían derrotado a todos esos del sonido, solo tenía que llevar donde ellos y dirigirme hacia Konoha. Me detuve por un momento, ya que un halcón pasó volando, signo de que Konoha había conseguido la victoria; apresure más el paso para encontrarme con mi hermosa novia lo más rápido posible y así volver a Konoha a celebrar con los demás... pero algo me frenó de repente. Ante mis ojos, se encontraban los cuerpos de los shinobis, todos los de Konoha, y algunos de la villa del sonido... muertos, todos, ninguno con vida, ¿cómo era posible?; entonces divise un pequeño sendero, resultado de los ataques que se llevaron a cabo, yo decidí seguirlo, aunque con algo de temor. Mientras caminaba, notaba que los árboles estaban seriamente dañados, había sangre de los shinobis en las cortezas de éstos y en el suelo; al avanzar más conseguí divisar un gran objeto que se encontraba en el suelo, la sangre se me heló al darme cuenta de lo que era. El abanico de Temari, completamente destrozado se encontraba frente a mí, me preocupé, muchísimo, algo le había sucedido a la luz de mi vida; corrí siguiendo el sendero que se abría paso entre los grandes árboles destrozados del lugar, luego lo vi, un barranco, tal y como en mi sueño, pero ahora había una diferencia, nada me podría despertar de esa realidad que vivía.

Con temor me acerqué al borde, y entonces mi corazón se detuvo por unos momentos; en menos de unos segundos mi mundo entero se vino abajo. En el fondo de esa barranca, yacía un cuerpo cubierto de heridas, tendido sobre un charco de sangre; yo solo pude mirar atónito la escena que ante mis ojos se presentaba, no creía lo que estaba pasando...

-¡¡TEMARI!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, antes que nada creo que le debo una enorme disculpa a todos los que siguen ésta historia. Se que han pasado años desde que comencé a publicarla y la dejé inconclusa. La verdad es que me siento la peor escoria del mundo. Odio tener que vivir en la esperanza de que mis historias predilectas no se concluyan y aquí estoy... haciéndoles lo mismo a ustedes... LOS SIENTO! T_T**  
**hace siglos que terminé de publicar este fic en todas las otras paginas en donde publico y me fui con la finta de que también aquí había subido todos los capítulos. Bueno! ésto lo arreglaré ahora! Estuve todo el fin de semana tratando de encontrar mi archivo y al no lograrlo saqué mi libreta y comencé a pasarlo a la computadora completito! Ésto se acaba hoy! **

**Así que sin más preámbulos les presento... los capítulos faltantes!**  
**Ustedes perdonen que no tengan nombre pero se me han olvidado xDD**

_**Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Si me perteneciese a mi ya me hubiesen matado los fans por tardar 4 años en publicar T_T**_  
_

No perdí más tiempo bajé hasta en donde ella se encontraba; con cuidado me acerqué a ella, aún aturdido por lo que estaba presenciando, no podía creer el estado en el que se encontraba, toda lastimada, con arañazos, sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Con suma delicadeza la levante desde su cintura, sentándome a su lado y quedándome viendo su rostro; ¿qué le diría a sus hermanos?, de seguro me matarían sin pensárselo dos veces, ¿pero qué más daba?, me harían un favor, mi razón de vivir y luchar se había ido, lo mejor que me podría ocurrir en esos momentos era el que esos dos me acecinaran, al menos así estaría a su lado.  
Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, la sentí moverse, estaba viva.

-¿Te..Temari? –ella con pesar y casi sin fuerza abrió un poco sus ojos, pero éstos ya no emitían ese brillo, estaban opacos- ¡Temari, mi hermosa Temari! –solo la besé, la pegué más a mi pecho y unas lagrimas de alegría salieron de mis ojos  
-Shi..ka..ma..ru –me dijo en un susurro casi imposible de escuchar, estaba muy débil, si seguía así más tiempo..., pero no lo permitiría  
-Resiste Temari –la alce en brazos, colocando una mano en sus piernas y la otra en la parte alta de su espalda, ella, con sus últimas fuerzas rodeo con debilidad mi cuello  
-Shi...ka...ma..ru... ai...shi...te..ru –me dijo para luego cerrar sus ojos y perder el conocimiento

De inmediato subí como pude por el barranco y me dirigí a toda velocidad a Konoha; tenía que apresurarme, cada segundo que pasaba Temari se encontraba más cerca de la muerte y yo más cerca de perderla. Cuándo llegué a las puertas, no pedí perdido para pasar y me dirigí rumbo al hospital; al llegar entré corriendo y pude divisar a Tsunade, Ino, Sakura y a los dos hermanos Sabaku.

-Nara... –Kankuro tenía vendado un brazó y una pierna, pero ni eso le impidió acercarse a toda prisa al verme entrar al hospital con su hermana en mis brazos -¡¿ Qué demonios?, ¡Temari!  
-¡Tsunade-sama, ayúdela! –le rogué a la Godaime, quién se acercó a mí a inspeccionar a la chica  
-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó mientras revisaba sus signos vitales  
-No lo se, nos encontramos con unos sujetos y ella se quedó luchando con uno junto con los otros shinobis que nos acompañaban, yo me fui tras el otro y cuando volví ella estaba en el fondo de un barranco  
-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Sakura  
-Muertos...todos  
-Está muy grave, debemos llevarla a emergencias en éste mismo instante

No paso casi nada de tiempo cuando Ino llegó con varios ninjas médicos y con una camilla. Con sumo cuidado coloqué a Temari en ella, y de inmediato Tsunade, Ino y Sakura se la llevaron a oda prisa.  
Mientras esperábamos, yo no podía dejar de pensar en la chica; toda esa fortaleza, toda esa seguridad y esa forma de ser que tanto la caracterizaba se había esfumado; si tan solo no me hubiese separado de ella, si tan solo no la hubiese dejado acompañarme, si hubiese echo que se quedara no estaría dentro de esa sala, estaría junto a mi, regañándome por ser tan descuidado, restregándome en la cara que si ella hubiese ido conmigo yo no estaría lastimado, preferiría mil veces ser yo el que se estuviese muriendo.  
Sentí que un puño se impactó contra mí con toda la fuerza qué su dueño pudo ejercer, con toda la rabia que tenía dentro de su ser.

-¡Idiota!, ¿Por qué la dejaste sola? –me reclamó Kankuro mientras me miraba con odio – ¡sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti!  
-Lo se –fue lo único que pude decir, no tenía ganas de pelear con él, y además tenía razón, fue mi culpa lo que le pasó – y lo siento  
-¿Lo sientes?...¡¿lo sientes?...¡¿¡¿LO SIENTES?, ¡TEMARI SE MUERE Y TODO ES TU CULPA!  
-Basta Kankuro –habló Gaara, a pesar de lo que pasaba se le veía sereno y tranquilo pero su voz denotaba algo de preocupación por su hermana mayor- eso no ayuda en nada a Temari  
-¡No, pero me ayuda a mí!

No volvimos a hablar, ellos estaban fúricos conmigo y yo...yo no quería hablar con nadie en esos momentos, estaba demasiado preocupado como para entablar un conversación. La luz de la sala de emergencias no se apagaba indicando que mi sufrimiento aún continuaría; esa noche me quedé ahí, esperando... orando por que en la mañana se encontrase mejor, que me mirara con esa sonrisa.  
Pasaron las horas y el sol comenzó a salir; la luz de esa sala se apagó, signo de que Tsunade ya habría terminado de tratar a Temari; yo esperaba que en cualquier momento saliese de ese lugar, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, indicándonos que ella se encontraba bien, herida claro esta, pero estable y fuera de todo peligro; pero entre lo que yo deseaba y lo que era la realidad había una zanja del tamaño del mundo.  
Tsunade, Ino y Sakura salieron con no muy buena cara; Ino no decía nada, solo me miraba con una expresión de tristeza; Sakura permanecía callada mientras miraba al suelo y Tsunade tenía una expresión firme, pero ésta vez con cierto deje de angustia.

-¿Cómo está Temari, Tsunade-sama? –Kankuro sonaba preocupado, su voz se oía desesperada  
-Kankuro...Gaara, Temari...  
-¿Esta bien?, ¿Se va a poner bien? –me animé a preguntar, pero ella no encontró palabras para decir  
-Temari...no esta nada bien –dijo finalmente, Gaara permaneció con su misma expresión, Kankuro apretó la quijada y los puños y yo...yo solo podía escuchar mientras sentía como mi corazón se destrozaba- ella esta muy mal herida, tiene varias costillas rotas y perdió mucha sangre  
-Pero eso se puede curar, ¿no?- Kankuro estaba al borde de derrumbarse, jamás lo había visto así  
-El problema no es ese...la atacaron con tan brutalidad, y se impacto al caer de tal altura que...-dio una gran bocanada de aire y luego suspiró pesadamente- en estos momentos, ella se encuentra inconsciente  
-¿Inconsciente?  
-¿Cuándo cree que despertara?- emitió palabra Gaara, después de escuchar todo eso, le noté una expresión más humana  
-No voy a mentir, y les diré como son las cosas para que estén preparados para lo peor... no tengo la menor idea de cómo puede seguir su estado, es demasiado delicado  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer? –pregunte alzando la voz sin darme cuenta y ganándome las miradas de todos  
-Yo misma me encargaré de supervisar su avance las 24 horas del día, pero deben saber... que existe la probabilidad de que ella...no despierte- ahora sí, mi mundo se me vino encima, el solo pensar en perderla era mucho, pero ahora Tsunade me lo confirmaba, Temari podría morir en cualquier momento, y lo peor de todo era que no podíamos hacer nada  
-¿Podemos verla? –preguntó Gaara  
-Vengan por aquí –indicó Sakura mientras guiaba a los dos hermanos hacía el pasillo de cuidado intensivo, en donde se encontraba la rubia

Por más ganas de estar con ella que yo sintiese en esos momentos, yo entendía que tanto Gaara como Kankuro se encontraban muy afectados por la noticia, por lo que decidí dejarlos a solas un rato, yo ya entraría luego, pero por lo pronto lo mejor era que me quedara a esperar. No me encontré solo por mucho tiempo...

-¿Shikamaru? –escuche venir de un susurro  
-Ino...no tengo muchas ganas de hablar  
-Lo se, pero pensé que te vendría bien un poco de compañía en éstos momentos –ella se sentó a lado mío y colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro, en señal de solidaridad  
-Me vendría bien por un rato  
-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien –ella trataba de animarme, pero no lo lograba, yo sabía que lo decía para que me sintiese mejor y se lo agradecía  
-Ino, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que eso no es del todo cierto...sobre todo tú que eres ninja médico  
-Hmmm...sólo trataba de animarte un poco, pero veo que no lo logré  
-Si quieres ayudar, no trates de engañarme, prefiero que me digan la verdad a que me den falsas esperanzas –la miré directamente a los ojos, necesitaba saber más sobre el estado en el que se encontraba mi adorada kunoichi –dime...¿cómo es su estado?  
-Tsunade-sama ya...  
-Ella nos dijo como estaba, pero pude ver en sus ojos que no nos decía todo, así que quiero que tú lo hagas  
-Pues...es muy delicado su estado, perdió muchas sangre por lo cual le estamos haciendo una transfusión, como su tipo de sangre es común no tenemos problemas con eso  
-¿Qué más?  
-Pues... como ya dijo Tsunade varias de sus costillas están rotas, 8 en total, si despierta no podrá moverse mucho por al menos un mes, y no podrá ir a misiones por otros 2 meses –"si despierta", esas palabras me desanimaron aún más  
-Lo que me importa ahora es le que ella se ponga bien...de lo demás me preocuparé luego –me levante de mi asiento, ya no podía esperar más, quería verla, no importaba lo dura que fuese la imagen, necesitaba verla –voy a verla, gracias Ino

Me despedí de ella, quién me regaló una sonrisa, después me dirigí por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Temari. Di con una puerta cerrada, afuera del cuarto se encontraba Sakura, me dirigió una mirada consoladora, luego abrí la puerta y me gane dos miradas no muy amigables por parte del Kazekage y de su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el primero, quien estaba parado junto a la cama con los brazos cruzados, pero con una mirada que denotaba angustia y tristeza  
-Vengo a verla  
-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí –me dijo Knkuro sin voltear a verme, pero aún así pude percibir toda la angustia que lo inundaba en esos momentos; se encontraba en una silla junto a la cama, sosteniendo delicadamente la mano de su hermana, jamás lo había visto así –así que mejor vete  
-No me iré, me voy a quedar, y no me importa que o quieran –dije con firmeza acercándome a la cama  
-Hmp, has lo que quieras, ya no me importa

En esa cama de hospital, se encontraba la luz de mi vida, mi hermosa kunoichi, mi Temari; tenía varias vendas, así como cortadas; tenía un catéter en la muñeca y un respirador le proporcionaba oxigeno; al lado de la cama un aparato monitorizaba sus signos vitales, al igual que había un paquete de sangre y otro de suero y a pesar de todo eso, ella se veía increíblemente tranquila. Me destrozaba el alma verla así, en esas condiciones; me situé al otro lado de la cama, y con suavidad traté de sostener y acariciar su mano, y digo que traté, porque los hilos de chacra de Kankuro no me lo permitieron, al igual que la arena de Gaara; era lógico, no tenían ni el más mínimo motivo para confiar en mí ahora, pro aún así yo seguí intentando tener al menos un pequeño roce con su mano, sentía como los hilos y la arena me presionaban la mano, pero no importaba.

-¿Qué parte de "no te queremos cerca de ella" es la que no entiendes? –me repitió Kankuro sin apartar la vista de Temari  
-Hazte un favor a ti mismo y vete de aquí  
-No lo aré, no me importa lo que digan, también ya se los dije, no voy a abandonarla, nunca lo aré  
-Hmp, ya lo hiciste  
-¡Ya dije que lo siento!, y se que eso no cambia las cosas, créanme que hubiese preferido quedarme a su lado, pero no lo hice...y ahora lo estoy pagando –ya no lo soporte más y deje salir un par de lagrimas  
-... –Gaara soltó mi mano del agarre de su arena sin decir nada  
-Idiota –susurro Kankuro para después también soltar los hilos de chakra; yo tome con suma delicadeza la mano de Temari, acariciándola suavemente con mi pulgar- Temari...tienes que despertar, no puedes dejarnos a Gaara y a mí, ¿qué vamos a hacer sin ti?, ¿a quién vamos a recurrir? – susurraba el marionetista mientras una lagrima surcaba su rostro y caía en la mano de su hermana.

Pasaron varias horas, y el ambiente seguía tan tenso y deprimente como lo había estado durante la larga espera que tuvimos que pasar. Al menos esos dos ya no me miraban con rencor, por mi mente solo pasaban los últimos días que viví a su lado, no quería que eso terminara así, no quería que mi flor me abandonara, no quería perder lo que más amaba.  
Un sonido agudo se comenzó a escuchar en la habitación, provenía del aparato que monitorizaba los signos vitales de Temari, que parpadeaba con una luz roja. De inmediato Tsunade y Sakura llegaron apresuradas al cuarto, pidiéndonos que saliéramos de éste para que pudiesen ocuparse de ella. No nos quedo más que hacer caso, por su bienestar.  
Después de unos minutos Sakura nos anunció que ya podíamos volver a entrar, Tsunade aún le realizaba una que otra prueba, pero el sonido y el parpadeo rojo de esa máquina ya se habían esfumado.

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunté preocupado por lo que acababa de ocurrir  
-Bien dentro de lo que cabe  
-¿Qué fue todo eso?  
-Como ya antes dije Kankuro, su pulso esta muy debilitado...su presión subió y sufrió un paro cardiaco  
-¿Un paro...? –repitió incrédulo ante la situación  
-Pero no se preocupen, ahora esta bien, la mantendremos vigilada para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir  
-Gracias Tsunade, de verdad –le agradeció Gaara, es verdad lo que dicen, la gente se comporta muy raro en situaciones de presión  
-Bueno, los dejo ahora –dicho esto sale por la puerta (¿por dónde si no?) dejándonos solos una vez más  
-No quiero llevarme otro susto así en toda mi vida –exclamó Kankuro mientras se sentaba en una silla y apoyándose en la mesa que se encontraba ahí  
-Ni yo –delicadamente removí unos cabellos de los ojos de la kunoichi, definitivamente el ambiente no era muy agradable, tenía que encontrar la manera de romper el hielo con esos dos anormales, entonces vi que en un mueble se hallaban unas cartas, de seguro a Tsunade se le habrían olvidado ahí, me acerqué y las tomé  
-¿Qué tienes ahí Nara?  
-Son las cartas de Tsunade...¿quieren jugar? –pregunté, la verdad en esos momentos parecía una buena idea, pero ahora pienso que fue una idiotez _  
-¿Ahora? _U  
-¿Para qué?  
-Pues nos ayudará a pasar el rato y, además es mejor que quedarnos aquí con las caras largas y lamentándonos, no creo que a ella le gustase vernos así de patéticos  
-Suena bien

La cosa es que los tres nos sentamos y nos pusimos a jugar continental, mientras tanto nos pusimos a hablar bastante en confianza unos con otros. Se que no les importa un pepino, pero yo estaba ganando ñ_ñ .

-Hmmm, ¿me recuerdan qué se supone que estamos formando  
-Por última vez Kankuro – le contestó el kazekage bastante arto de su pregunta, y es que era la quinta vez que la hacía en solo dos minutos –son dos corridas y dos tercias  
-Claro...claro  
-Ya ven, les dije que esto nos distraería un poco  
-Si, pero es difícil concentrase cuando un ser querido se encuentra en estado crítico  
-No le eches la culpa a Temari de tu mala suerte Kankuro _  
-Pero tiene razón, es bastante duro  
-No se que haríamos si la perdiésemos –dijo algo desanimado –ella puede tener un carácter del demonio, es ruda y casi nada femenina _ -se burló –pero ella es mi hermana mayor, y siempre ha estado ahí  
-Ella es la única que nunca me ha odiado realmente –mencionó Gaara mientras tomaba una carta y pagaba otra- mi padre nunca permitió que ella se acercase, pero siempre me ha demostrado su cariño, es la única que realmente lo ha hecho  
-¿Y yo qué, estoy pintado?  
-Tú cállate, que eras otro de los que e miraban como un monstruo _***  
- Bueno yo...jeje... ^_^U  
-La verdad es que es la única mujer que no es problemática  
-Siempre tuve curiosidad, ¿por qué para ti todo es problemático? –me preguntó el pelirrojo (hay es que yo lo veo pelirrojo pero si no lo es me avisan, onegai XD)  
-Si, ¿qué hay con eso?  
-Bueno...pues eso es porque...no lo se, nunca lo había pensado –lo admito, en esos momentos me sentí estúpido- como sea, el echo es que todos hemos pasado buenos y malos momentos con Temari  
-Si...jajajajajajaja –por alguna extraña razón a Gaara le dio un ataque de risa, fue aterrador, porque no reía como demente, era una risa normal

-  
¡ALTO MAQUINAS! ¿GAARA RIENDO NORMAL?

Gente del mundo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Señor del noticiero: Durante mucho tiempo se ha hablado de él pero ahora es inminente...el Apocalipsis ha comenzado  
Sacerdote del vaticano: Ahora todos seremos juzgados y los que no pasen la prueba se irán al infierno, se los advertimos  
Reportero: Como pueden ver el mundo es un completo caos, han estado robando tiendas, armando grandes alborotos, se han quemado casas y establecimientos e incluso se han llevado a cabo suicidios en masa –se acerca hacía donde se pueden ver a varias personas lanzándose al suelo desde un árbol –estas personas se están arrojando desde éste árbol al no haber podido encontrar un acantilado  
Guardia de seguridad: Señores en ese estante encontrarán un libro en donde están los pasos para seguir en estas emergencias –todos toman un libro- paso uno: arrodillarse –todos se arrodillan- paso dos: tomarse de las manos –todos se toman de las manos- y ahora digan conmigo: "Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo..."

Bueno creo que ya han entendido la idea, sigamos con la historia

-¿De qué te ríes, Gaara?  
-Es gracioso, siempre están peleándose ustedes dos, pero ahora, aquí estamos, hablando de nuestros sentimientos  
-Si, se que es raro –confesé  
-Todo tiene solución (Yho Asakura: Maldito, esa es mi frase, ¡te demandaré!), ella se recuperará- se levanta de su asiento de golpe y extiende los brazos hacia nosotros, cual padre dando su bendición- ¡Ahora vengan aquí, un abrazo grupal! ^_^  
-¡Dios Kankuro, nunca!  
-Kankuro, eso es tan Gay _

Eso fue muy aterrador. Bueno, pasó una semana, y así como los días pasaban, nuestras esperanzas de que Temari despertase disminuían; hubiese dado hasta mi alma con tal de que solo abriese esos ojos, o moviese un poco su mano, lo que fuese.  
Yo me encontraba solo en ese cuarto, solo con ella, como siempre tenía agarrada su mano, para mí ya era una costumbre el estar así con ella, pero dolía, era tan doloroso el saber que ya había pasado una semana y ella seguía sin dar señales de querer despertar.

-No te rindas Temari...te necesito, no sabes cuanta falta me haces –con delicadeza comencé a acariciar su mejilla con mi mano libre, de ahí pase a su cabello- daría mi vida con tal de que tú estuvieses bien, por favor Temari, no me abandones.- estaba demasiado sumido en mis pensamientos, deseaba tanto que despertara, que podría jurar que sentí un leve movimiento de su mano, pero fue solo mi imaginación, si eso debió ser.

**Bueno, pues ahí esta el capitulo 7. Estén atentos porque en el transcurso del día seguiré subiendo los que faltan .w.**


	8. Desert Rose

**Ajajá! Ahora si me acordé del nombre de éste .w.**  
**Éste capitulo es un pequeño Songfic. Y si! ya se lo que me van a decir ¬¬ "no puedes poner songfics porque están prohibidos en la página". Voy a dejarlo por un rato y es posible que lo modifique si veo que las aguas comienzan a ponerse turbias. Se los dejo tal cual lo había escrito originalmente porque creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por los que aún siguen la historia .w.**

**_Disclame: De nuevo Naruto no me pertenece bla bla bla le pertenece a Kishimoto blabla bla ya! A la historia!_**

Me encontraba a su lado, ese ya era el séptimo día que llevaba en ese estado tan crítico, mis esperanzas y las de sus hermanos ya se estaban esfumando, mi amada... estaba muriéndose y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. La oscuridad que reinaba en el exterior me revelaba que era de noche, la verdad es que con tanta preocupación en mi mente ya no me daba cuenta del tiempo, quizás eran algo así como las 2:00 am.

De ves en cuando me daba una cabeceadita, y a veces hasta me daba el lujo de soñar; soñaba... con todo, mis sentimientos se encontraban mezclados en mis sueños; a veces soñaba que no paraba de llover, mi tristeza sin duda la cual era mucha en los últimos días. Sin embargo no todos aren así, de repente tenía la suerte de soñar... soñar que me encontraba en medio del desierto, ese paisaje al cual ella estaba tan acostumbrada, me encontraba, por más extraño que pareciera, en una especie de jardín lleno de vida, y ahí...ahí la veía, a mi hermosa Temari, sana sin ningún rasguño, sonriéndome; pero es solo un sueño y como todo sueño pronto llega a su fin; me despierto en vano con la falsa esperanza de que ella estuviese con esos verdes orbes abiertos, ¿por qué demonios no podía aceptarlo?, el tiempo corría y así como mis sueños llegaban a su fin tarde o temprano, ella se alejaba cada vez más de mi.

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

Me despierto, y como siempre te encuentro inconsciente en esa cama de hospital, completamente ausente a lo que aquí estamos pasando; ve que unos cabellos caen sobre tus ojos y con cuidado y cariño los remuevo. Pasan unos minutos y el cansancio vuelve a ganarme, una vez más te veo sonriente en mis sueños, comienzo a creer que será el único lugar en donde pueda volver a ver tus ojos brillar, en donde pueda ver tu sonrisa, en donde pueda escuchar tu voz, éstos sueños que me queman el alma cual fuego tratando de torturarme, pero que al mismo tiempo atan mi alma con la tuya, al igual que atan mi corazón al tuyo como si dependiese de él para que el mío lata y de esa forma vivir mientras tú lo estés. Desearía que mi tortura se acabara, desearía que esto se terminara de una ves, que junto a esas flamas de fuego, de las sombras de ese lugar, se cumpliera mi más grande deseo.

I dream of fire  
Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die  
And near the flames  
The shadows play in the shape of the man's desire

Mi flor del desierto, como desearía ser yo el que estuviese en peligro de muerte y no tú. Aparto mi vista de tu rostro por unos momentos y me quedo viendo fijamente la pared, por un momento cierro los ojos y me imagino que de un momento a otro te incorporas y me lanzo a abrazarte, te prometí con mi vida que te protegería, valla forma de protegerte. Por un momento cierro los ojos, no para volver a dormir, sino para captar el dulce aroma que aún se encuentra presente en tu ser, ese perfume dulce, el cual apuesto jamás se igualará ante nada, nunca encontrare uno que logre torturarme más que el tuyo.

This desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this

Una vez más miro el reloj, las 3:00 am, decidí volver a mis sueños para estar a su lado. Cuando logre caer dormido, me encontré en el bosque de Konoha, y enfrente de mí había un lago y en la orilla se encontraba parada Temari, viendo el paisaje; ella se da la vuelta y se acerca a mi lado caminado con seguridad, tal vez esto sea un simple sueño, pero ella logra darle lógica y hacer creerme que es de verdad, luego se sienta entre mis piernas recostándose en mi pecho, yo la envuelvo protectoramente con mis brazos, estando así siento un calor interno, un fuego que se enciende en mi interior derritiendo el hielo de mi soledad por sentir que en la vida real me abandona. Se voltea a verme y yo me acerco a sus labios, besándolos con ternura; la verdad que jamás pensé que una mujer tan problemática y orgullosa como ella pudiese ser tan dulce y amorosa, definitivamente en ella nada es lo que parece.

And now she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems

Mientras estoy así, procuro disfrutar cada momento, tal vez no sea tu cuerpo el que estoy besando es estos momentos, pero estoy seguro de que si era u alma que se encontraba junto a mi en esos momentos. Me separo del beso y una vez más descansas junto a mí, no se porque pero nos ponemos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, cómo nos sentíamos en esos momentos, era tan real, casi podía sentir tu piel hacer contacto con la mía, debería despertar para ver a la Temari de carne y hueso, pero ¿para qué?, solo sería en vano, me encontraba disfrutando en ese sueño, era mejor continuar con él.

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

Aún con ella en mis brazos levanto la vista para ver ese azul cielo, en esta ocasión ni siquiera esas nubes me parecen tan atrayentes como lo serían en otra ocasión, que problemático. Cierro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que, aún en sueños puedo percibir ese aroma suyo, esa fragancia que te intoxica.

I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love

De pronto algo me saca de mi sueño, siento que algo se mueve en mi mano, un ligero movimiento, por lo que abro los ojos aún con pereza y busco la causa de mi despertar... me quedo sin aliento al ver a Temari, quien como si simplemente se encontrase en un sueño, comienza a querer abrir esos ojos; yo siento que mi corazón late muy fuerte, y no le quito la mirada de encima...

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

-a...ah –emitiendo un leve suspiro, abre los ojos parpadeando un par de veces, parece desconcertada  
-Temari –me encontraba impactado, después de una semana preocupándome a muerte, ella se encontraba despierta y conciente  
-¿Shikamaru?...- mira alrededor tratando de averiguar en qué sitio se encontraba- ¿qué es esto?, ¿en dónde estoy?  
-Estas en el hospital...- sin darme cuenta apreté su mano, ganándome la mirada de ella quién al parecer no entendía el porque de mi gesto de felicidad  
-¿Qué pasa?...-trata de levantarse, pero de inmediato lanza un quejido de dolor- aaahhh! –exclama mientras se sostiene el torso con un brazo  
-¡No te muevas! Estas gravemente herida, además de que tienes varias costillas rotas –con cuidado le ayudo para que se vuelva a recostar, y ella me mira, como preguntándome el por qué del que ella estuviese así- has estado inconsciente por una semana, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos  
-¿De verdad estoy tan mal?  
-Si, casi mueres en uno de estos días –me acerqué a ella y junté nuestras frentes, estaba muy feliz de tener a mi dulce flor despierta, luego le di un suave beso en los labios, que bello era ese momento, claro que si no hubiésemos estado en el hospital hubiera sido mucho mejor

Sweet desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this

Sin pensarlo más me levante de mi lugar y me acerqué a la pared en donde había un pequeño interruptor, el cual me habían dicho que activara si algo pasaba durante la noche, de esa forma Tsunade llegaría de inmediato. Después me volví a sentar junto a ella, mi amada, mi vida, mi dulce rosa desértica; pose mi mano en su cabeza, acariciándola con mimo, ella me dirigía la mirada que en esos momentos aunque se encontrase un poco apagada seguía reflejando toda la dulzura de la cual podía ser capas esa mujer. Por último me levanté de la silla y me senté junto a ella en la cama, ella se pegó un poco a mí y yo la rodeé con mi brazo, procurando no dañarla, era tan gratificante el saber que se iba a poner bien, el saber que no solo la tendría en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón; posé mi barbilla en su cabeza mientras una vez más aspiraba su intoxicante aroma.

Sweet desert rose  
This memory of hidden hearts and souls  
This desert flower  
This rare perfurme is the sweet intoxication of love

**Ahí esta .w. La canción es "Desert Rose" de Sting. ¿ven como era imposible que se me olvidase el título?. Estén pendientes del cap que sigue. Si no estoy mal, viene un pequeño Lemon -3-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmmm... hubiese jurado que éste capítulo contenía el lemon. Pero me equivoqué xD**  
**Perdonen por la confusión .w.**

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos, no era necesario que ninguno dijese nada, el momento era mucho más cómodo así, en silencio; después aceramos nuestros rostros y nos dimos un beso, pero éste era muy diferente a todos los otros que ella me había dado, no estaba lleno de simple ternura ni de pura pasión, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me sentí vivo, tal vez por haber estado a punto de perderla; pose una mano en su rostro, comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente... pero escuche cinco palabras que me sorprendieron...

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana inmediatamente! –si esas fueron, luego Temari y yo nos separamos y yo solo alcancé a sentir como Kankuro me estrangulaba al estilo Simpson -¡Pequeño demonio! Ò_Ó  
-Suerptame...pno...respthinro X_X –la traducción para que me entiendan es...  
-Suéltalo Kankuro...no respira –dios Gaara debe poder leer a mente porque eso es lo que le trataba de decir; por cierto, el pelirrojo iba entrando al cuarto junto con Tsunade; Kankuro me soltó casi de inmediato al ver a Temari con ojos abiertos  
-¡Temari! –se acercó y juntó sus frentes; yo estaba por reclamarle lo que me había hecho unos momentos atrás, pero me calle la boca al ver una lagrima cruzar por su mejilla – hermanita...¿estás bien?  
-Pues...estoy despierta  
-Eso es lo que importa – Gaara se acercó a la cama y posó una mano sobre la de Temari a lo que ella le sonrió y apretó un poco su mano  
-Bueno, es un alivió ver que ya has despertado, ahora ustedes tres salgan del cuarto, voy a revisar a Temari –ni quién se negara, salimos e inmediato, bueno ellos, porque yo antes hice una escala para darle un suave beso en la mejilla a mi chica...wow, "mi chica", que profundo s escuchó, y claro más profunda sentí la mirada de odio de esos dos cuando por fin salí.

Pasado un rato, Tsunade nos llamó de vuelta; alcancé a ver unas vendas ensangrentadas por lo que intuí que le había cambiado los vendajes a Temari.; yo tenía toda la intención de sentarme junto a ella, pero casi de inmediato Kankuro se sentó de un lado de la cama y Gaara se posesionó del otro lado... lo hicieron a propósito, no tengo la menor duda.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Gaara  
-Bueno, su estado es mucho mejor, de eso no hay duda, pero aún queda el problema de tus daños internos y de esas costillas rotas- le mencionó a Temari- pero no te preocupes, como ya dije antes yo misma me aseguraré de que te recuperes  
-Mi padre tiene una receta para curar huesos rotos- mencioné- estoy seguro de que servirá  
-Claro que si Shikamaru, si usamos esa medicina combinada con mi jutsu medico lo más probable es que en menos de un mes estés curada  
-Bien entonces me encargaré de eso- aseguré a voz firme  
-Otra cosa...aunque yo me encargaré de su recuperación sería bueno que alguien se quedase a acompañarla, ya saben, para que no este aquí sola y por si se le ofrece algo  
-Pues la verdad si no tengo otra más que el estar aquí, si apreciaría algo de compañía- dijo Temari en un tono de voz leve de seguro por que aún no se sentía del todo bien  
-Entonces todo esta solucionado...-comenzó a decir Kankuro  
-Si las cosas van a ser así...-dije yo mostrándome firme y seguro  
-¡Yo la cuidaré!- ambos nos ofrecimos para cuidarla, pero era más que obvio que solo uno lo haría  
-Soy su novio...yo estaré con ella _  
-Soy su hermano...tengo prioridad _  
-¿Por qué piensas que quiere estar contigo?  
-¿Por qué crees que quiere estar contigo?  
-Basta, no se peleen, quédense ambos- nos dijo Temari, y que más remedio que acceder, pero sería por supuesto YO el que la consentiría más.

Mientras Kankuro y yo discutíamos, Gaara nos miraba con cara de enojo y Temari con cara de...bueno, la verdad con ninguna cara ya que sin que nosotros nos diésemos cuenta, ella se había quedado profundamente dormida; pobre, de seguro que se encontraba agotada, claro que quien sabe el por qué ya que estubo ida por una semana, pero bueno, para empezar a comportarnos como buenos "enfermeros", yo me acerqué con toda la intención de acomodarla más en la cama, arroparla y darle un besito de buenas noches en la frente, solo de pensarlo ya me ponía muy contento y es que se veía tan linda durmiendo, pero...

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó el marionetista  
-¿Qué parece que hago?, yo seré quien la cuide, así que empezare desde ahora  
-Ah no, eso no- se acercó a mi a toda velocidad, aunque no había mucha distancia entre nosotros, y digo, es que estábamos en un cuarto de hospital, pero el caso es que no me dejó consentir a mi Temari- ¡Ya te dije que YO la cuidaré, de ti no me fío  
-¿Acaso crees que lo haría daño?  
-Eso es exactamente lo que creo, ya me lo imagino, ella en ese estado tan vulnerable...¡Eres capaz de aprovecharte de ella!- me acusó, ¿qué demonios le pasa?  
-O.O- Por supuesto me pareció algo absurdo, y bueno, en ésta ocasión saqué de mis adentros mi mejor cara de "WTF?"- ¿Idiota, ¿cómo puedes pensar que yo le haría algo así?  
-Pues ya ves, por como la besas, no me extrañaría que te propasaras y un día ver embarazada a la pobre  
-¡Estas completamente loco!  
-¡Cállense ya los dos!- nos regañó Gaara, era horrible, se sentía denigrante el que un menor te regañara ~_~  
-Pero Gaara, de verdad es capaz, yo lo se –prosiguió con sus estúpidas acusaciones  
-No me importa, sólo cállense...la van a despertar- el se refería a Temari, quien ya comenzaba a hacer gesto de despertarse, pero lo que sorprendió fue...- Shh, duerme Temari- le susurró, se había acercado ala altura del oído de su hermana, después ella pareció tranquilizarse; él con sumo cuidado tomó la cobija y la cubrió con ésta; luego se percató de que ella tenía la boca abierta, por lo que con el dedo índice se la cerró; Kankuro y yo lo veíamos sin creérnosla- bien, ahora cállense que si la despiertan se mueren y no me va a importar si ella luego me odia- dijo refiriéndose a mí- o me quedo sin hermano- ese fue para Kankuro- ¿Entendido?  
-S...si O_O  
-Completamente O_OU

Eran las 9:00 am, y yo me encontraba en mi casa. Gaara se había quedado con Temari y Kankuro estaba en no me importa donde, el día estaba menos tenso, ya en mí no reinaba esa tristeza por el miedo de perder a mi amada. Yo pensaba echarme una pestañita, después de todo, la noche anterior no dormí muy bien que digamos, ni la anterior, ni la anterior a esa, ni...bueno ustedes entienden; ya estaba cerrando lo ojos cuando una voz ronca llamó mi atención.

-Shikamaru...escuché que esa la kunoichi de Suna ya ha despertado  
-Si papá, despertó en la madrugada- le dije sin mucho interés, ya que mi padre era muy parecido a mí, la verdad pasando rato con él me daba cuenta de lo que los demás pensaban de mi...que problemático  
-Me alegro, ya que si le pasas algo, tu estarías frenético, jeje  
-Tal vez si...tal vez no...lo más seguro es que quién sabe  
-Yo se que si, todos los hombres actuamos diferente cuando la mujer que amamos se encuentra mal  
-¡Óyeme..., ¿cómo...?  
-Tuve tu edad y pase por casi lo mismo, se que estas muy preocupado, pero te aseguro que con la medicina que le llevé a Tsunade ella se pondrá como nueva  
-Hmmm  
-Pero dime Shikamaru...¿qué harás cuando pase?  
-¿Cuándo pase?  
-Me refiero a que ella tendrá que regresar a Suna cuando se recupere, ¿qué harás?  
-Pues...yo...no había pensado en eso  
-Pues lo mejor es que lo vallas pensando...porque las relaciones amorosas a larga distancia no funcionan, es posible además que debido al reciente ataque ella no vuelva por algún tiempo, y ella podría...bueno, enamorarse d alguien más- la sola idea me aterró, ¿Temari...con otro hombre?, no eso no iba a pasar  
-No digas tonterías, yo la amo con todo mi corazón, y estoy seguro de que ella también me ama con esa intensidad...ella y yo siempre vamos a ser muy unidos incluso si tiene que volver a Suna  
-Te entiendo, pero hijo, "siempre" es mucho, mucho tiempo...y a veces el tiempo cambia las cosas

Él tenía razón, no tenía la seguridad de que ella siguiese enamorada de mi si se regresaba a Suna, ella podría encontrar a alguien más, y yo sería solo un recuerdo. Era de noche y me encontraba en la habitación de hospital junto a Temari, por fortuna para mí ni Gaara ni Kankuro habían llegado aún, por lo que podía aprovechar para estar con ella.  
Me encontraba sentado a su lado en la cama, hacía unos minutos que Sakura le había traído un tazón con sopa, ya que era importante comiera adecuadamente. Al ver que estaba a punto de tomar los palillos, me adelanté y los tomé yo.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada, es solo que no debes esforzarte  
-Es sopa Shikamaru  
-No, es alga, la más pesada de todas las sopas  
-Yo puedo comer sola  
-Dios mujer, trato de consentirte, sólo déjate  
-Jeje, pues entonces consiénteme n_n  
-Haber tenga su alga- le dije a lo que ella abrió la boca y le comencé a da de comer, pero entonces interrumpieron  
-¡Ya puedes irte, que yo me encargaré de darle su alga!- me decía Kankuro  
-Yo llegué antes _  
-No me importa- y así comenzamos a discutir, era imposible razonar con el sujeto, cuando nos dignamos a terminar la discusión, ya que habíamos caído en cuenta de que de seguro Temari estaba muriendo de hambre, nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver el tazón vacío- ¿Qué paso con la sopa? O_O  
-Me la comí ^/^- respondió Temari con un tono de satisfacción  
-OoO, Gaara yo le iba a dar de comer T_T- se quejó Kankuro  
-¿Tú?, yo le estaba dando de cenar cuando llegaste a arruinar todo ò_ó  
-Cállense, de verdad que son un fastidió –resopló el kazekage

De eso ya ha pasado un mes y Temari ya se encuentra recuperada, claro que aún le cuesta un poco caminar, y por supuesto Tsunade le ha prohibido participar en misiones por al menos otro mes.  
Esa tarde para mi fortuna Temari les pidió a sus hermanos que nos dejaran solos, ellos tuvieron que aceptar. Nos encontrábamos caminando por uno de los campos de entrenamiento, yo le ayudaba abrazándola por la cintura y ella se recargaba un poco en mi pecho; decidimos sentarnos a descansar un poco.

-Ahhhh, se siente tan bien volver a salir n_n- dijo ella mientras se estiraba un poco  
-jeje, recuerda que aunque yate has curado internamente, aún te tienes que cuidar  
-Lo se... pero no tengo de que preocuparme, tu me cuidas ¿no?- me dijo mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho, le encantaba hacer eso, y a mi me encantaba que lo hiciera  
-Siempre –estaba feliz en esos momentos, me sentía feliz de poder protegerla; pero a mi mente llegó la conversación que sostuve con mi padre, el que ella tendría que volver a Suna- Temari...  
-Si?  
-¿Qué pasará?  
-No te entiendo- se soltó de mi abrazo y me miró a los ojos con desconcierto  
-Tú...volverás a Suna, ¿qué pasará...con nosotros?  
-¿Pues qué quieres que pase?, seguiremos iguales, igualmente siempre vengo a Konoha, así que no veo el por qué de tu pregunta  
-Pues, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo estarás fuera, y me preocupa  
-No tienes de que, Gaara y Kankuro me cuidarán, además de que soy una chica fuerte  
-En realidad me preocupa...el como continúe nuestra relación, y digo, eres la mujer más hermosa que yo haya conocido- era verdad, pude ver como ella se sonrojo un poco por el halago- y me preocupa...que alguien te pueda separar de mi lado, me preocupa el que tú te olvides de mí y busques a alguien más- contemos juntos publico...3...2...1...zape!, ese fue el tiempo en el que la cachetada llegó a sentirse en mi cara, proporcionada por una Temari notablemente molesta  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, Yo nunca me iría con alguien más- me regañó con severidad, pero luego posó su mano dulcemente en mi mejilla atacada y su voz se volvió más suave- Shika...yo te amo, y así como tú me aseguraste que nuestra relación no sería afectada por Ino, yo te aseguro que no lo será, ni por el tiempo ni por la distancia, porque eres el hombre, a veces animal, que yo amo...  
-Oye, ¿cómo que animal?- me quejé, pero ella pereció no escucharme y prosiguió, ah no importó, yo se que era su extraña forma de decir que estaba loca por mí  
-...Así que no te preocupes, ¿si?

Me miro con una cara adorable y me beso en los labios, beso que yo empecé a profundizar; posé una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra en su espalda alta, y poco a poco fui logrando que se recostara en el pasto, quedando yo encima de ella. Separé mis labios de los de ella, y levante un poco mi cuerpo para poder apreciarla, luego volví a bajar hasta su rostro, besando pausadamente sus labios, para luego pasar a su cuello, dándole una que otra mordidita de vez en cuando, mientras ella me regalaba unos cortos suspiros.  
Decidí detenerme, si seguía así, el momento se tornaría demasiado ardiente, y yo no quería lastimarla ni hacer algo que ella no desease o de lo que no estuviese segura, por lo que me coloqué a su lado, quedando los dos abrazados, debajo de ese frondoso árbol. Por supuesto que yo quería tenerla para mí solo, sentir esa suave piel, sentirla mía y de nadie más, pero ese no era el momento, aún no.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno pues ahora si. Lemon. Hay unas marcas que indican en dónde comienza y en dónde acaba el lemon, así que si desean evitarse el trauma pueden saltárselo. Les aseguro que podrán entender la historia sin leerlo, pero es un detalle que quise añadir -w-**  
**Otra cosa, éste fue el primer lemon que escribí así que ténganme paciencia y díganme que piensan -3-**

Nunca jamás olvidaré ese día...el día en el que todo empezó, y al mismo tiempo...se acabó. Una semana más había pasado y ahora Temari se encontraba casi completamente recuperada, lo cual me alegraba el corazón de sobremanera, mis preocupaciones se habían desvanecido. Pero pronto todo cambiaría.  
Esa mañana me levante como siempre, con mucha energía y entusiasmo, fui al baño, me di una refrescante ducha con agua tibia y me lave los dientes con pasta sabor menta, ¡que rico :3!; luego bajé y vi a mi padre sentado en la mesa, me senté del lado opuesto y luego mi madre me sirvió un plato con huevo revueltos, rollitos de jamón y un baso con leche fresca, después fue con mi padre y le sirvió lo mismo pero con un jugo de naranja igual de fresco para luego mirarse amorosamente y darse un cálido beso.  
¡Jajajaja si como no, ya quisiera!, el condenado despertador no dejaba de sonar por lo que me levanté de mala gana y lo aventé por la ventana, luego me dispuse a darme una ducha, que por cierto fue helada, después me lave los dientes con una pasta que sabía a rayos; bajé a la mesa y me senté del lado opuesto de mi padre, mi madre llegó con unos huevos revueltos y jamón...bueno, quiero creer que eso eran porque no lo aparentaban ni en forma, ni en textura y en sabor y mucho menos en olor, después mi madre le asentó lo mismo a mi padre con un jugo de naranja...

-¿Estas segura de que esto se puede beber?- preguntaba mientras visualizaba el vaso con el líquido turbio, la verdad yo jamás lo hubiese tomado ni que me pagaran  
-¡Si, bébetelo ya!- le grito casi casi, mientras a mi me llevó un cartón de leche y un vaso, pero cuando traté de servírmelo no hubo liquido, sino más bien una pasta muy desagradable  
-¿Qué demo...?  
-Jaja, o esa leche esta pasada o inventaron una nueva forma de vender queso cotage

Decidí no comer nada y simplemente me dirigí al departamento de Temari, apostaba a que ella si tenía una buena mañana. Cuando llegué Kankuro me abrió la puerta y me llevó a la cocina en donde se encontraba Temari.

-Shikamaru- me saludó acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla  
-Ejem, aún estoy aquí – recordó Kankuro como si a alguien le importase  
-Pues vete entonces- le contesté, l puso mueca de odio y comenzó a irse  
-Hmp, como sea, pero recuerda que estas en la mira _ -finalizó yéndose  
-Jeje, creo que ya se esta acostumbrando a nuestra relación n_n  
-Eso espero, sino sería demasiado...  
-¿problemático?- completó  
-Si  
-jajaja, voy a servirme un jugo, ¿se te antoja?- me preguntó acercándose al refrigerador  
-Si, ¿por qué no? –después ella sacó una jarra con jugo y lo sirvió en dos vasos  
-Ten  
-Gracias- le di un sorbo a ese líquido anaranjado y quedé fascinado, estaba realmente bueno, ni muy dulce ni muy agrio- mmm, esta muy bueno  
-¿Te gusta?- preguntó dándole un sorbo a su vaso  
-Si, tienes que decirme en dónde conseguirlo ^_^  
-Yo lo hice  
-¿De verdad?  
-Aja  
-Pues te quedó muuy bueno –después me acerqué y le di un suave beso en los labios- tú serías la mejor de la esposas- le dije en un susurro a lo que ella desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba  
-¿Qué dices?, no digas tonterías  
-No lo son

Me acerqué a ella y la atrapé el mis brazos mientras ella posó sus manos en mi pecho y ocultó su rostro en éste, por supuesto que mi mayor sueño era casarme un una bella mujer, tener un hijo y una hija y así formar una familia, y definitivamente la deseaba a ella para ser esa mujer. Con una mano acaricié suavemente su cabello, ella aún parecía avergonzada por mi comentario porque no se dignaba a verme a los ojos; con mi mano levanté su rostro para ver sus ojos, no lo soporté más y le di un apasionado beso, apasionado pero al mismo tiempo dulce y tierno, para demostrarle cuanto la amaba, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con mi cabello, de vez en cuando nos separábamos por aire y aprovechábamos para darnos una mirada junto con una cálida sonrisa, una vez más la recosté en el suelo, pero ella de inmediato se dio vuelta y logró que ésta vez yo quedara en el suelo de espaldar con ella encima mío, pero aún seguíamos pegados; por unos momentos se recostó sobre mi pecho con la cabeza de lado.

-¿Qué piensas?- me preguntó casi en un susurro  
-En ti  
-Me gusta estar así contigo  
-Igual a mí

Usando un poco de fuerza, me giré y quede sobre de ella, quién solo me miraba con una sonrisa, ese momento era perfecto, de verdad magnífico, no hacíamos nada intimo claro, pero incluso así nos demorábamos lo mucho que nos amábamos...algo me sacó de mi mundo de arco iris y flores tiradas por un gnomo verde (jajaja XD), ya qué...

-¡¿ Qué es esto? O_O  
-O_OU- mi alegría se convirtió en miedo al ver a un Kankuro en el marco de la puerta que se veía bastante cabreado con la situación, y es que por si ya se les olvidó, nos encontrábamos en una posición bastante comprometedora- Etto...yo...puedo explicarlo n_n  
-¿Puedes?- me preguntó Temari  
-No ~_~

Minutos más tarde yo salía, o mejor dicho, era lanzado por el balcón medio muerto cortesía de Kankuro, quién al parecer interrogaba a su hermana ya que se escuchaban a gritos "¿Qué significó eso?" y luego un "a ti qué te importa" y así sucesivamente. Yo mientras tanto decidí que lo mejor era que las cosas se calmaran un poco, y mientras me regresé a mi casa en donde mi padre me recibió con mucha inquietud.

-¿Qué te pasó?, ya se, fuiste a entrenar  
-No, Kankuro me metió una tunda de las buenas  
-¿Y se puede saber la razón?  
-Pues, es que nos encontró a Temari y a mí en una situación un poco comprometedora /  
-Aja...-luego extrañamente me invitó a sentarme a su lado y se aclaró la garganta- hijo, siempre supe que éste día llegaría, y admito que he estado nervioso- me decía, yo no entendía ni papa pero bueno, deje que mi viejo siguiera hablando- siempre me pregunté qué consejos te daría, como te apoyaría, pero es hora, no podemos atrasarlo más, Shikamaru, es hora que tengamos una plática de padre a hijo- eso me asustó un poco, ya que el que mi padre hablara serio solo significaba que era algo...bueno...valga la redundancia...serio  
-¿A sí?, ¿Y sobre qué debemos hablar?- luego se volvió a aclarar la garganta y prosiguió  
- Hijo...llega el momento en la vida de todo hombre en el que éste tiene necesidades especiales...  
-O_O, ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunté con algo de miedo  
-Mira Shikamaru... es hora de que hablemos...sobre sexo- ya se imaginarán mi reacción ante tales palabras  
-OoO "OMG WTF?"  
-Cuando un hombre y una mujer sienten un gran amor y atracción mutuo...  
"¡!"

Y ahí me quedé yo,6 horas, hablando sobre sexo con mi padre, dios fue algo horrible, juro que a mis hijos nunca les haré eso, ya que no se limitaba a dar explicaciones sino que me daba ejemplos vividos por él, ¡fue horrible, fue horrible!, por suerte para mí mi tormento acabó, claro que yo ya estaba con mis rodillas agarradas y meciéndome.

-Bueno, después de esto espero que seas más responsable con tus actos...no esta mal amar Shikamaru, pero siempre hay que tener cuidado, por eso...-algo sacó de su bolsillo y me lo colocó en la mano para luego cerrármela sin que yo hubiese visto qué cosa era- úsalo- dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo  
-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? ¿ah?- abrí la mano y vi lo que me había dejado, un paquetito plateado...si, era un preservativo (condón o como le digan)- ¡Viejo enfermo, ¿qué hacías con esto en el bolsillo?  
-Hola Shikamaru- me saludó un gordito que pasaba por ahí  
-Chouji...O/O- de inmediato metí a mi chaleco de Jounnin el paquetito, ¿qué me diría el gordo si lo veía?- hola...jeje...¿qué te trae por aquí?  
-Vine para avisarte, son los de la arena, se van  
-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Hace unos minutos estaba pasando por la oficina de la Godaime y escuché la platica que tenía con ellos, al parecer no volverán en mucho rato  
-No puede ser

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, pensando, hacía sólo unas horas me encontraba feliz con ella y ahora se iba así como así. Un sonido en la ventana me sacó de mis pensamientos, levanté la vista y sin creérmelo, ahí se encontraba Temari, me acerqué y abrí la ventana y de inmediato ella saltó a mis brazos sollozando.

-Temari...  
-Shika...yo...regreso a Suna mañana temprano- no aguantó más y rompió en llanto  
-Lo se, Chouji los escuchó y me lo dijo hace unos minutos- la estrujé más, luego ambos nos sentamos en la cama  
-No me quiero ir, quiero quedarme contigo  
-Yo igual quiero que te quedes, pero tienes que volver y eso ya lo sabíamos  
-Por favor Shikamaru, ayúdame a convencer a Gaara que me deje quedar- me pidió en un tono suplicante, ella estaba aferrada a mi ropa  
-Temari, no puedo, por el ataque que hubo aquí, es probable que haya uno igual en Suna, por eso tienes que regresar, para proteger tu aldea, es tu hogar  
-También éste podría ser mi hogar  
-Temari...  
-Es que... no me quiero separar de ti- no aguanté más, con delicadeza tome su rostro y deposite un beso en sus labios, un beso apasionado, nos quedamos así hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de oxígeno, ella me abrazó aún más fuerte que antes. No quería que se marchara pero yo sabía que ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada...pero...al menos quería...estar con ella...  
-¿Me amas Temari?  
-Claro que sí, siempre lo he hecho, por eso quiero quedarme  
-No puedo hacer que te quedes...pero...dime... esta noche, ¿te quedas conmigo?- ella me miró sonrojada, si ella se negaba no pensaba insistir, pero tenía que hacer el intento, o si no, era posible que no tuviese otra oportunidad, y no pensaba permitir que otro la tocara, ese honor sería solo mío, y me aseguraría que de nadie más; ella permanecía callada y eso no me gustaba para nada, pero yo esperaba su respuesta mientras la mantenía abrazada, hasta que sentí como ella juntó nuestros labios, luego tomó mi mano izquierda y la posó en su cintura mientras rodeaba mi cuello con los brazos.

De a poco mi mano derecha fue acariciando su suave piel, mientras que poco a poco el beso se convertía en uno más candente; mi boca pasó de la suya a su cuello, ocupándose de besarlo y darle pequeñas mordidas como una caricia, pude notar que ella gustaba de esto ya que comenzó a llamarme en leves suspiros, que pude escuchar con un poco de dificultad, incitándome a continuar mi trabajo; con la mano que se encontraba posada en su cintura comencé a dibujar la silueta de ésta.  
Pude notar como ella buscaba sacarme un beso, pero no se lo pensaba dejar tan fácil, por lo que de un ágil movimiento me logre situar atrás de ella, de igual manera volví a abrazar su cintura y a besar sus cuello, sólo que ésta ves por detrás. Temari voltio hacia mí y yo aproveché para brindarle un beso más; con cuidado y sin romper el beso, me introduje a la tarea de quitarle el cinto rojo que era parte de su traje, lo hice muy lentamente, era la primera vez para ambos y me quería asegurar de que durará, que con cada caricia y beso se detuviese el tiempo para los dos, nada nos debía importar, absolutamente nada, en esos momentos sólo estábamos ella y yo. Cuando logré soltar un poco la cinta roja, bajé de poco en poco la tela que cubría uno de sus hombros, desviando mis besos hacia éste; pude sentir como se tensaba un poco el cuerpo de Temari, por lo que abandoné los besos por un momento.

-Tranquila...-le susurré mientras masajeaba sus hombros, que por cierto ya ambos estaban descubiertos, pues la prenda había caído hasta la altura de los codos, dejándome apreciar el sostén negro que llevaba la kunoichi  
-Per...perdona...-me decía un tanto apenada- es que...no tengo experiencia en esto  
-Hmp, yo menos- le confesé

Al parecer ésta confesión la tranquilizó y hasta la alentó, ya que pocos segundos después ella se giró quedando de frente a mí una vez más, la verdad no se si fue una buena idea porque me dio una vista espectacular si saben a lo que me refiero ^/^; ahora fue ella quien comenzó con el beso, a mismo tiempo que me fue quitando el chaleco de Chunnin y luego de a poco me fue levantando la camisa negra que llevaba debajo del chaleco, aunque lo segundo lo hizo aún más lento, ya que eso significaba quitarme todas mis prendas superiores, pero yo la alentaba a continuar brindándole suaves caricias y besos.  
Cuando ya me la había quitado, no esperé más y la recosté en la cama, a lo que ella dio un pequeño brinco, pero casi de inmediato se tranquilizó gracias a que yo la seguía apoyando, deteniéndome por unos momentos cuando ella se sentía insegura.

-Perdona...soy una molestia...¿no?- preguntó avergonzada  
-No...esa es la frase de Sasuke- le comenté divertido  
-Es qué...estoy nerviosa- ocultó su rostro en mi pecho, y yo sólo acaricié con mimo su suave cabellera  
-No importa...yo iré a tu ritmo...además...no me gustaría que esto se acabase tan pronto

Me incorporé un poco para apreciarla mejor, era realmente hermosa, pero...ese sostén negro me impedía ver su cuerpo a la perfección, era necesario que desapareciera del camino. Por suerte logre que se distrajera con mis caricias, por lo que hice que se incorporara un poco, a lo que aproveché para desabrochar la obscura prenda, después deslicé los finos tirantes por sus brazos deshaciéndome por completo de tan molesto objeto, para luego lanzarlo a no se donde; mi vista se posó en sus atributos, que a mi vista era simplemente perfectos, sentí de inmediato como si una corriente me atravesase el cuerpo y se dirigiese a mi parte baja. La increíble vista de la que estaba disfrutando se ció interrumpida por los brazos de Temari, quién además se giró hacia un lado...era increíble para mí, tenía a la más orgullosa y audaz kunoichi debajo mío...completamente confusa y apenada, no parecía la misma chica ruda de siempre...me encantaba verla así.

-¿Por qué te apenas?...si eres hermosa...- le dije haciendo que mi vos se volviese más ronca y luego virándola para que me diese la cara y así poder besarla- ...de verdad hermosa

Se encontraba muy sonrojada, pero aproveché el beso para apartar sus brazos de su busto e ir subiendo lentamente una de mis manos, desde su cadera aún cubierta hasta uno de sus pechos, comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente logrando que ella rompiera el beso y diese un suspiro queriendo pasar a gemido, su reacción me gustó mucho, por lo que decidí intentar algo diferente; sustituí mi mano por mi boca, mientras acariciaba intensamente el otro seno, ganándome aún más gemidos y suspiros por parte de Temari, además de escuchar mi nombre entre alguno de ellos. Después de algunos momentos, volví a dirigirle la mirada, su respiración se había vuelto bastante pesada, así como entrecortada, pero parecía que lo que no lo hacía tan mal hasta ahora, ya que me miraba a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa. Continué con mi misión de quitarle toda prenda que llevase puesta, deshaciéndome por completo de ese molesto traje, dejándola casi completamente desnuda, con excepción claro de una bragas igualmente negras...dios, Temari necesitaba un poco más de colorido en su ropa _; con delicadeza deslicé la prenda, dejando expuesta su intimidad y sintiendo como otra corriente me atravesaba, además que ya empezaba a molestarme el pantalón; cerró sus piernas lo más que pudo intentando que yo no viera nada, claro que no le resultó muy bien, me coloqué juntó a ella, recargándome en un brazo, besándole la cara, al tiempo en que mi mano libre acariciaba seductoramente sus muslos.

-Shi...ka...

Cada vez que me llamaba sentía la satisfacción de saber que, hasta ahora, lograba complacerla; ya no soportaba llevar puesto mi pantalón, me estaba matando, por lo que mientras aún besaba a la belleza que se encontraba a mi lado, aproveché a quitármelo, quedando únicamente con mi ropa interior; cuando rompimos el beso y ella se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba más que mi boxer, y para terminar de colmarla, que en mi entrepierna se podía observar un bulto, su reparación se vio alterada nuevamente.  
Yo ya estaba casi a mi límite, pero aún necesitaba un poco de...ejem...¿cómo decirlo?..."ayudita" para quedar completamente listo, y de paso alistaba a Temari, el simple echo de pensar en la idea me excitó de sobre manera; sin previó aviso me coloqué sobre de ella, quién e miró con un poco de temor por no saber mis intenciones; bajé más hasta poder sentir el contacto de mi piel con la suya, logrando estremecerla y colocando mis brazos apoyados a los lados para sostener mi peso.

-¿Qué... qué vas a hacer?- preguntó con voz cortada y temerosa  
-Tranquila... jeje, que aún no creo que estés lista...además...yo necesito un poco de ayuda- logré que mi voz sonara gruesa y seductora, haciéndola temblar, pero no creo que por temor, más bien parecía que había tenido algún efecto en ella  
-¿Ayuda?...¿qué clase de ayuda?  
-Pues... algo que me estimule...y a ti- volví a repetir el tono grave; comencé a frotar mi cuerpo contra el de Temari, en especial nuestra zona baja, logrando sacarle varios suspiros acompañados de ahogados gruñidos y gemidos por su parte, al mismo tiempo que ella se sostenía con fuerza de las sabanas; a mí me estaban gustando esas sensaciones placenteras que poco a poco llegaban a mi cuerpo, pero apostaba que una vez unidos sería aún mejor, el escucharla jadeante y repetir mi nombre en innumerables ocasiones me hacía sentí todo un hombre. Después de unos minutos de estar así, decidí que ya era el momento, ya que mi entrepierna ya comenzaba a dolerme, y según mi padre esa era señal de que era el momento, dios no puedo creer que pensase en él en un momento así, pero entonces otra cosa se me vino a la mente.

-¿Qué sucede?- su voz me gustaba en esos momentos ya que tendía a jadear bastante por la atención recibida.- ¿qué estas haciendo?- preguntó al notar que tomaba mi chaleco y buscaba entre los bolsillos  
-Sabes...por la tarde tuve una incomoda platica con mi padre, pero al menos trajo algo bueno...ah, aquí esta- había encontrado el paquetito que me había dado mi padre  
-¿qué tienes ahí?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a gatas para ver qué tenía en las manos  
-No quiero que sufras algo por mi culpa...así como no quiero que tu...bueno...solo quiero cuidarte  
-Shikamaru...-sin que yo me lo esperara se acercó a mí y me arrebató el empaque con los dientes, lanzándolo lejos de nosotros- no- me indicó mientras con sus manos tomaba mi rostro y me besaba con pasión, pero más extraño aún...con cierta lujuria  
-¿Cómo qué no?- le pregunté sin entender  
-Sólo no- sin la menor vergüenza me quitó la última prenda que me quedaba, todo ese pudor que había mostrado apenas unos minutos atrás se había esfumado de sus verdes ojos, que en esos momentos brillaban llenos de deseo, eso me encantó  
-Temari, ¿estas conciente de lo que puede pasar si no...?- le pregunté al momento en que ella se me pegaba al cuerpo  
-No importa...te agradezco por querer cuidarme y por preocuparte por lo que me pueda pasar, pero quiero disfrutar contigo Shikamaru...sin importarme lo que después, quiero enfocarme y disfrutar el ahora junto a ti  
-Temari...

No lo pensé ni un solo segundo más, la recosté en la cama y me acomodé para unirme a ella, quién me miraba con una sonrisa pura y sincera. Ella abrió un poco las piernas, invitándome a hacerla mía, pero por más segura que ella estuviese ahora, yo tenía en la mente que tanto para ella como para mí era una experiencia completamente nueva, aunque sabía que ella no lo disfrutaría mucho al principio. Mi mano recorrió desde se codo hasta estrujar la suya.

-Sólo...ten cuidado ¿si?

Una vez más esa inseguridad había regresado a ella, pero la aparté de inmediato al besarla, al momento que comenzaba a adentrarme en ella, quién abrió los ojos como si se tratasen de un par de platos rompiendo el beso, el cual de inmediato volví a juntar, mientras apretaba su mano para darle apoyo. En un momento pude sentir como algo me impedía continuar, aquella fina membrana que la mantenía inocente; apliqué un poco más de presión logrando romperla y uniéndome completamente a mi adorada, quien al instante ahogó un grito de dolor y volvió a romper el beso. Al mirarla noté como unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, las cuales limpié con mi mano, mientras acariciaba su rostro tratando de calmarla.

-Shhh, no pasa nada...pronto se irá el dolor, te lo prometo- le hablaba dulcemente para que se relajara y olvidase el dolor  
-Shika...por favor...no...te muevas- me decía aún con una voz adolorida, mientras apretaba mi mano lo más fuerte que podía  
-N lo haré...me quedare quieto hasta que te acostumbres- claro era fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo, ya que el simple echo de estar dentro de ella se sentía increíble y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos moverse dentro de ella

Para mi suerte no pasó mucho tiempo para que el dolor se alejara, y al instante Temari comenzó a hacer un suave movimiento de caderas, pidiéndome que continuara.

-No, no, no, no, no... por ahora tú solo vas a dedicarte a sentir y a disfrutar, yo me encargo del trabajo- le indiqué a lo que ella me sonrió

Empecé con un movimiento lento, para que ambos nos acostumbráramos a la sensación; ella cerraba los ojos para dedicarse recibir cada sensación que le llegaba en el momento, en cuanto a mí, bueno, sentía algo que jamás había sentido antes, era como una sutil caricia que me hacía encenderme más. Después aumenté la velocidad a una más rítmica, robándole a la kunoichi , al igual que yo; me sentía un poco incómodo, por lo que posé mis manos en las rodillas de ella flexionando sus piernas a los lados para poder embestirla con mayor comodidad, como un bono adicional ella recibió aún más placer, al mismo tiempo que en los rostros de ambos se formó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Nos besábamos con locura, nos regalábamos caricias y ya cansado de simplemente estarla embistiendo me dirigí a atender sus pechos los cuales besé y masajeé con pasión. En un movimiento que nunca me esperé Temari se posó arriba de mí, quedando con las piernas a los lados. Me daba una excelente vista de su espléndida figura.

-Ahora es mi turno Shika- esa voz que había usado era tan sensual y provocativa, pero al mismo tiempo era cálida

Sin previo aviso comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, mientras apoyaba sus manos en mi pecho y arqueaba un poco su cuerpo; yo coloqué mis manos en sus caderas para ayudarla a mantener el frenético ritmo que llevaba; tal ves demasiado frenético, ya que después de unos minutos tanto ella como yo dejábamos escapar cortos gemidos sonoros y gruñidos, en medio de las sensaciones mordí y besé su cuello, y ella se aferraba a mí y undía sus uñas en mi espalda; sintiendo que el final estaba próximo me incorporé y la abracé al mismo tiempo que la besaba con locura y ella posaba sus manos en mi rostro. Después pude sentir que su cuerpo se mencionaba y dejaba salir un largo gemido, terminando ambos al mismo tiempo.

-  
Simplemente se dejó caer a mi lado, mientras yo con mucho cuidado me separaba de ella y me volvía a acomodar a su lado, se apoyó sobre mi pecho, mientras yo miraba al techo.

-¿Cansada?- pregunté tratando de normalizar mi respiración  
-Más bien agotada- ella tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, para ser la primera vez no nos fue tan mal  
-¿Contenta?- mi voz sonó picara, quería saber qué tan bien lo había hecho  
-Encantada- bueno, parece que me he llevado una alta calificación jeje- que triste que sea debut y despedida  
-No es debut y despedida...lo repetiremos en otra ocasión  
-Mañana parto a Suna, no nos veremos en un buen tiempo...te voy a extrañar  
-Y yo a ti  
-Tal vez deberías buscarte algo aquí en Konoha  
-¡Nunca!, además...a partir de ahora eres mi mujer  
-Eso me haría muy feliz, pero...  
-Sin peros...- de inmediato me viré para así abrazarla lo más que pude- yo te quiero a ti para ser mi mujer...y no me importa si tardas un mes, seis meses o incluso un año para regresar...yo te esperaré...incluso si tengo que esperar una vida...yo esperaré por ti, porque no existe mujer en el mundo que pueda ocupar el lugar que quiero que tú ocupes en mi clan...mi esposa, mi compañera, mi amante...y la madre de mis hijos, esos puestos te pertenecen a ti...y a nadie más  
-Shikamaru...- sentí como me devolvió el abrazó u posó una mano en mi pecho, para así caer profundamente dormida, pasando así una noche más a mi lado.


	11. Chapter 11

Amor que dormía , oscuro recuerdo  
tristeza abatida donde te puedo encontrar  
surge en la noche  
la luz que ilumina en mi corazón  
serás mi luz siempre.

Bueno, de eso ya han pasado tres años, ella regresó a Suna con sus hermanos, los cuales recuerdo no pusieron muy buena cara al enterarse que ella se había quedado a dormir en mi casa. Yo quería detenerla, pero era mejor que estuviese en su país, en su aldea, con sus hermanos...a salvo; ese día en la puerta se abrazó a mí con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo la correspondía con igual intensidad, luego Kankuro le indicó que ya era hora de que se fuesen, bueno fue parecido a lo que dijo: "Temari ya despégate a esa cucaracha de encima, vas a enfermarte", si eso fue lo que dijo para ser exactos; con tristeza se día me despedí de mi amada con un beso, luego le indiqué que fuese con sus hermanos y que no mirase atrás asta llegar a Suna.  
Ahhh, fue el peor día de mi vida, me encerré en mi casa y no hable con nadie, necesitaba estar solo; tal ves lo que más me entristeció fue en éste tiempo no he recibido ninguna noticia de ella, ninguna carta que me indique que esta bien.

-Shikamaru baja a cenar!- se escucha la voz de mi madre desde la planta baja  
-Ya voy- me levanto de mi cama, aunque la verdad no tengo mucha hambre. Cuando llegó al comedor puedo ver a mis padres, que ya estaban cenando  
-Vamos, quita esa cara- me dice mi madre  
-Itadakimasu- me siento a comer con mis padres, pero el ambiente esta algo tenso, hasta que me padre se digna a hablar  
-No puedes estar así toda la vida, ésta continua  
-¿Quién dice que no puedo?  
-Hijo voy a decirte algo que tu abuelo me dijo hace mucho tiempo, jeje, cuando tu madre y yo decidimos darnos algo de tiempo a solas  
-No creo querer saberlo, demasiado problemático  
-Mira, si realmente amas a la hermana del kazekage, déjala ir  
-hmmm- ¿qué la deje ir?, no pudo, la amo demasiado, aún tras estos tres años  
-Si es tuya regresará...-prosiguió  
-¿Y si no regresa?  
-Entonces nunca e perteneció, jajaja

Decidí que esa conversación no tenía el más mínimo sentido por lo que sin decir nada me levanté de la mesa y me dirijo a mi habitación de nuevo. Cómo desearía tener algún otro lugar al cual ir, pero no lo tengo, todos son demasiado problemáticos y la verdad no me siento con ánimos para aguantar sus tonterías.  
Miro por la ventada lo más lejos que mis ojos me permiten, en dirección a ti, y me quedo así unos minutos, pensando en lo que pasó...y en lo que debió pasar. Imagino a los dos, juntos, abrazados bajo un frondoso árbol, si han seguido la historia desde hace ya rato deben saber ya de cual hablo, ella me miraba con sus hermosos ojos; imagino que un niño de cabello oscuro corre hacia nosotros y se lanza a los brazos de Temari y yo le revuelvo el cabello; lastima que solo sean deseos míos. El día se convierte en noche, decido recostarme en la cama y de a poco cierro mis ojos.

Vuelve a ocurrir, me desperté baby  
dormir sin ti ya no podré, lo sé  
¿será que sólo tengo acumulado  
los nervios que viví en el pasado?  
tanto esperé que siento que es algo  
tan frágil mi realidad, sueño azul  
se acerca ya el momento de dar otro paso.

El maldito despertador suena y me saca de mi hermoso sueño, de nuevo se trató de ella...bueno, doy un bostezó y me visto, luego salgo d la casa sin despedirme de nadie.  
Camino por las calles de Konoha, se supone debo encontrarme con chouji en la parrillada, pero la verdad no tengo ganas, pero Chouji insistió tanto que al final le dije que si. Se que quiere levantarme el ánimo, ese gordo siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás.

-Hey!, Shikamaru!- escucho al entrar al establecimiento  
-Ohayo chouji  
-Pensé que ya no vendrías- se queja Ino  
-Valla, no te esperaba aquí Ino  
-Pues ya ves...¿y dinos cómo estas?, hace ya mucho que no sabemos nada de ti  
-Hmmm, igual que siempre  
-Entonces has estado deprimido últimamente- me dice el panzón al mismo tiempo que se atraganta con un buen puñado de carne  
-No es fácil olvidar, ¿ahora me entiendes a mí?  
-Tienes razón Ino, no es fácil, pero de ninguna manera te entendería a tí _  
-Hmm, ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo Temari-san?  
-De seguro paseando por Suna...-dice la rubia mientras yo tomo una pequeña porción del cerdo-...con su nuevo novio- de inmediato me atraganto, ¿nuevo...novio?, no, ella no lo haría  
-Ino, no digas esas cosas- le regaña Chouji al ver mi reacción  
-Pero es verdad  
-No, ella no lo haría, nos lo prometimos, que jamás nos olvidaríamos el uno al otro  
-Pero eso fue hace ya 3 años...¿no te parece raro que por más que le has escrito, no te halla contestado ni una sola vez?  
-Tal vez ella...  
-Nada!, admítelo...no es normal, y puede que el tiempo haya cambiado las cosas- mi padre me dijo lo mismo tiempo atrás, ¿tendrán razón y se olvido de mí?, veo a Ino levantarse- bueno yo me tengo que ir, hay cosas que hacer en el hospital y si no me apresuro la vieja me empezará a gritar de seguro, bye!  
-Adios!...no le hagas caso, ella te lo prometió  
-Pero puede que...  
-Yo se que Ino estaba hablando solo por hablar, si Temari-san te prometió que nunca se fijaría en otro no tienes razones para desconfiar  
-Si, tienes razón  
-Lo se, y para hacerte sentir bien...-toma en último trozo de carne que queda  
-Me vas a dar l último O_O...gracias n_n  
-¿Qué?, claro que no- se lo lleva a la boca y se lo traga- pero voy a permitir que me invites otra ronda :3

Siempre te sentía tan cerca de mi  
solo no me dejes  
hoy vamos a descubrir  
cada momento que estoy junto a ti me haces tan feliz  
serás mi luz siempre.

Me retiro del restaurante y me voy a trabajar, me da tanta flojera ir, pero si no voy puedo salir muuy perjudicado así que ni modo; no todo es tan malo, al menos tal vez pueda husmear entre las cartas que llegan de fuera, a lo mejor y hay algo para mí, con suerte de Temari.  
Paso por el pasillo, se escucho profundo eso ¿verdad?, pero así es, llego a un lugar en donde hay un montón de halcones y palomas y todas esas aves que usamos para mensajearnos. En una mesa estan las cartas, me acerco y las reviso con tranquilidad...al principio, al llegar a la sesentava carta me empiezo a desesperar y las tiro por todos lados; no esta, no hay nada de Suna T_T; me llaman la atención unos pasos y después veo a una mujer de rubia cabellera

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ÉSTE DESORDEN?!

Saskuash me lleva hasta su oficina, no cabe duda de que la hokage es la mujer más problemática de todas!.

-¿Explícame qué estabas pensando al tirar todas las cartas por doquier?  
-Pues...nada...solo...se me cayeron es todo  
-Se te han caído 320 cartas por todo el cuarto...¿verdad? _  
-Pues si  
-Mira, no me importa que tengas que hacer hoy, no me importa como lo hagas y no me importa el tiempo que te tome, quiero esas cartas ordenadas  
-Si...-como si mi día no fuese un asco ahora también tengo que ordenar todo eso!, bueno, yo lo cause así que supongo que si es mi obligación, preferiría ver las nubes o algo -_- -entonces me retiro  
-Espera...  
-¿Qué?  
-Ésta es la que buscabas –mete su mano en uno de los cajones del escritorio y saca una carta que lleva el símbolo de la arena, yo la tomo con indiferencia y salgo de la oficina...luego corro como desesperado por todo el lugar hasta llegar a mi destino  
-"¡que sea ella, que sea ella, que sea ella! *_*"

Cuando llego, después de que atropellé a tres anbu, cuatro jounin, un perro, dos genin y a una viejita, me doy un sentón al otro lado de la puerta y abro la carta.

-Veamos...-comienzo a leerla, decia no c que...bla bla bla bla- O_O- una parte de la carta me sorprende, pero, ¿de verdad podré verte de nuevo?-*u*

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Conocerás mi alrededor baby  
y así por fin te unirás a mi, lo sé  
no quiero que esto pase tan de prisa  
quiero saborear cada momento junto a ti  
buscando que el tiempo se pare para los dos  
tu y yo seremos hoy  
la luz que nunca se agota

-Dios!, no puede ser!-gritaba a todo pulmón  
-De verdad, me alegro por ti-dice el alegre gordito mientras come sus acostumbradas papas sabor barbacoa...saben buenas...de echo creo que me gustan, si, ver las nubes mientras me como una bolsa de papas sabor barbacoa, incluso sabor...¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO, ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! - ¿y dices que te tiene una sorpresa?  
-Pues eso fue lo que decía la carta  
-Pero, si Temari viene, ¿no crees que igual lo hagan sus hermanos?  
-Chouji...no me arruines el día, ¡lo único que me importa es que hoy regresa!-verla otra vez, mi mayor deseo- me muero de ganas de estar a su lado, abrazarla, besarla ^/^- e incluso hacer otras cositas u, ¿qué?, ¿por qué me ven así?,¡ es muy natural!- ¡Vamos amigo, vamos a la puerta!

Y cual súper héroes de Marvel, desaparecimos del techo de mi casa y reaparecimos cerca de la puerta.

-Orale ¿como le hicimos? O_O- pregunta el gordo  
-No lo se Chouji...a lo mejor y fue resultado de la magia del anime, recuerda que según el articulo 23, sección 5, párrafo 2, línea 9: Cualquier cosa es posible en un anime, manga o fanfic, y entre más incoherente y absurdo es el echo, más fácil es que suceda n_n  
-Wow Shikamaru, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? OuO  
-Para que veas que lo que no sé lo invento-pongo una pose muy cool, no se que tenga que ver esto con el capitulo pero de todas formas n_n  
-Podrías conquistar el mundo con todo ese conocimiento, e incluso hacer un programa de TV  
-Si, creo que le llamaría "Shikamaru y sus amigos"

MENTE DE SHIKAMARU

"¿Who's that crazy cook destroying the world?, It's Shikamaru...

-That's me! n_n

...it's Shikamaru and pals"

FUERA DE MENTE DE SHIKAMARU

-n_n  
(Oigan ¿les importa?, ¡están arruinando mi fic! Ò_Ó)  
- -bueno, la cosa es que estábamos cerca de la puerta y yo tenía unos binoculares que no pregunten de donde salieron pero ahí estaban, trataba de mirar lo msa lejos posible en busca de alguna señal de ella  
-¿Ves algo?  
-No, solo a esos dos guardias...están comiendo unos panes japoneses  
-¿Y de que son los panes?  
-Creo que de carne...puede que sean de...-U- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS NOS IMPORTA ESO CHOUJI?!  
-Perdón n_n'

Nos acercamos más para tratar de ver mejor, pero no habían señales de que alguien se acercara.

-Tal ves...se le olvido que hoy debería estar aquí  
-...-no podía creerlo, tanta felicidad que tenía...desperdiciada  
-Tal ves tuvieron un percance en el camino  
-Espero que te equivoques  
-Perdón, solo quiero ayudar  
-Yo lo se –miro a la puerta una vez más, pero ya no hay caso- mejor vámonos, es problemático estar aquí ~_~ -me doy la vuelta para marchare pero  
-¿Es problemático recibirme, shikamaru?-escucho desde atrás  
-O_O- lentamente mi giro para ver a la dueña de esa voz- Te...Temari

Amor que dormía , oscuro recuerdo  
tristeza abatida donde te puedo encontrar  
surge en la noche  
la luz que ilumina en mi corazón  
serás mi luz siempre.

-¿Me extrañaste, Shika?- pregunta mientras se acerca de a poco a mí, yo mientras no me la creo, tenerla frente a mí, no ha cambiado en nada, esta igual de bella, con su cabello en sus cuatro coletas que la distinguen; en ves de el kimono negro que solía usar, ahora trae uno blanco, parecido al que usaba de genin, pero sin el lazo, del mismo largo que el negro y con un dragón que le rodea la cintura de color lila  
-Más de lo que te imaginas- no pierdo más tiempo y la abrazo de la cintura, tal y como lo hacía hace tres años, ella coloca sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y con esto, nos fundimos en un esperado beso, si, esperado por tres años- Te amo mi Temari- le susurro al separarnos  
-Y yo a ti mi Shikamaru, no hubo día en el que no pensara en ti- me abraza con fuerza pasando sus brazos bajo los míos, colocándolos en mi espalda y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho  
-¿De verdad?, por que no pareció  
-¿De qué hablas?-dice volteando a verme  
-Te envié cientos de mensajes, preguntando cómo estabas, diciéndote lo mucho que me hacías falta, pero jamás contestaste  
-Pero...nunca recibí nada tuyo...siempre esperaba noticias de ti, pero nunca llegaban, eso me decía Kankuro  
-Grrr, ya se lo que pasó  
-Yo igual  
-¡Hola venadito! n_n- me saludaron con un golpe  
-Kankuro, ha sido un gusto el no verte n_n, por cierto...¿por qué demonios le dijiste a Temari qué no le mande cartas?  
-Ah, pues bueno...jeje n_n, por que no quise

Desde aquí  
toda esta historia hablara de ti  
promesa que nació  
Y cuando dos almas  
se vuelven un solo corazón  
eso es amor.

-¿No pueden dejar de pelear ni un momento?- esa voz fria sonó muy familiar  
-Gaara O_O-extrañamente viene acompañado de alguien, ¿quién sabe?, pero a lo mejor y se echó novia, es muy linda, altita, ojos negros al igual que el cabello  
-Por cierto Nara, vamos a matarte  
-¿Y por qué?  
-¡Por qué pasaste la raya con mi hermana!  
-Ah?  
-Shikamaru...yo...quería volver desde hace mucho, pero no pude- me decía mientras evadía mi mirada  
-¿Por qué Temari?  
-Shika...yo...hay alguien a quien tienes que conocer  
-¿Alguien?- levanté mi mirada y me doy cuenta de algo; en brazos de Gaara, hay una pequeña niña de no más de dos o tres años de edad, que sostiene un osito de peluche que ya se ve algo viejito  
-¿Y esa niña?, ya se es tu hija Gaara n_n  
-No, idiota - la pequeña hace señas de querer bajar de sus brazos, por lo que Gaara la baja, y ella deja el oso con él, luego corre un poco y se oculta tras Temari mientras agarra con fuerza la tela del kimono  
-Mami...¿quién es él?-pregunta la niña...¿acaso le dijo mami? O.O  
-O_O...¿Ma...mi?- trato de buscar alguna respuesta en los ojos de Temari, pero ella solo me sonríe y se agacha para tomar en brazos a la pequeña

Siempre te sentía  
tan lejos de mi  
solo no me dejes  
hoy vamos a descubrir  
cada momento que estoy junto a ti  
me haces tan feliz  
serás mi luz siempre.

-Kumiko...él es tu papá- le dice en susurro a la niña  
-¿Pa...papá? O_O- yo no doy de la impresión, ¿tengo una hija?, no lo puedo creer, estoy confundido, feliz a más no poder, pero confundido- Temari...¿cómo?  
-Por eso no pude venir antes, un tiempo después de que llegué a Suna, me enteré de que estaba embarazada, traté de regresar para decirte, pero Gaara me lo prohibió, luego traté de escribirte...  
-Pero por lo visto Kankuro no la envió  
-Hmmm, después de eso, nació nuestra hija y ya no pude dejar Suna, hasta ahora que ya la puedo traer conmigo...la traje para conocer a su padre...tú Shikamaru  
-Yo...no lo puedo creer, tengo una hija- y era una hermosa niña, de piel clara casi como la mía, con los ojos verdes de su madre, y su cabello ligeramente largo suelto de color rubio, pero que en las puntas se oscurecían hasta tomar un color negro; la pequeña llevaba un traje muy parecido al que Temari usaba, un kimono en blanco con una pechera de color azul cielo y un listón del mismo color  
-n/n- Temari ve que la pequeña se abraza más a ella- vamos, ¿qué pasa?  
-¿Él...es mi papá?  
-Si...anda, saluda  
-Esta bien Temari...te llamas Kumiko ¿verdad?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza, yo levante mi mano y ella se abrazó muy fuerte de su mamá, como si le fuese a hacer algo malo, yo solo le quito unos cabellos que le caen en lo ojos y ella me mira-¿Sabes que te pareces mucho a tu mami?  
-...-de a poco se va soltando del kimono y yo la tomo de brazos de Temari y la cargo en los míos  
-n_n –de a poco ella empieza a destenzarse  
-¿Có...?- empieza pero decide mejor callarse, pero la aliento a continuar- ¿Cómo debo llamarle, mami?  
-Pues...  
-Como tu prefieras...Shikamaru, Shika, señor...puedes elegir n_n- me mataba el que mi hija me llamase así, pero es entendible que este así, después de todo esta en brazos de un desconocido; parece dudar, pero yo le doy un beso esquimal y ella se ríe  
-jaja, no...mejor papá ^_^  
-Pues entonces papá- me abraza muy fuerte, me siento tan feliz de tener a mi amada y ahora a mi hija a mi lado...y quién sabe...tal vez ésta historia no termine aquí, tal vez...aún falte mucho para el final.

Desde aquí  
toda historia ésta hablará de ti  
promesa que nació  
Y cuando dos almas  
se vuelven un solo corazón  
eso es amor.

¿FIN?

-¡Un momento!, ¿qué dice?, ¿es hora del final feliz?, bueno lo será para ustedes, ¡porque todo el mundo esta muy contento menos yo!, y es que digo, ustedes terminaron de leer, la autora de escribir, Gaara se consiguió una novia, Temari y Shikamaru ahora vivirán felices para siempre con Kumiko, y yo...yo estoy aquí sin nada ~_~...¿alguien me puede decir por qué?-grillitos- ¡hola! ¿alguien me escucha?-grillitos- ¿estoy hablando con la nada o qué?, no sean malos, se que me porte mal con Nara en el fic...pero...T_T, ¡Kankuro es un buen chico!


End file.
